I LOVE MEN
by lucy heartphilia
Summary: zoro es un chico normal , pero un dia cuando iba a hacer atacado por unos maleantes un hombre llamado mihawk lo salvo robando el corazon del pequeño peliverde, y a partir de ese momento vivira muchas aventuras tanto divertidas como sensuales
1. Chapter 1

era una mañana brillante, en una parte de japón estaba un chico durmiendo plácidamente en su apartamento , el despertador comenzó a sonar

- track trick track trock (que sonido tan original no?)

el chico se comenzó a revolver dentro de la cama pero no se levanto el despertador seguía sonando hasta que el chico ya harto de ese sonido infernal lo agarro y lo tiro contra la pared pasaron unos 10 minutos y este volvió a sonar (guau como sobrevivió a ese golpe) en eso el muchacho se levanta estrepitosamente a bañarse y a cambiarse para ir al instituto, ya cuando llego estaban dando clases así que abrió la puerta silenciosamente para que el maestro no se diera cuenta pero fue un intento fallido este se voltio.

-maestro: señor zoro que son estas horas de llegar es que acaso se le pegaron las sabanas al cuerpo de nuevo?-este lo dijo con un tono de burla  
-zoro: no es que estaba acostado con su madre y no me quería dejar ir

todo el salón se comenzó a reír por esa riña* que tenia el profesor y zoro.

-maestro: zoro por favor salga del salón y entrara cuando a mi me de la gana  
-zoro: si maestro de mierda  
-maestro:como dijo?¡  
-zoro: no nada que con mucho gusto salgo del salón

ya pasadas unas horas el profesor se digno a dejar entrar a zoro el cual se junto con sus amigos uno de estos era un muchacho de unos diecisiete un año menor que zoro, de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color que este tenia una cicatriz debajo del ojo, se llamaba luffy y este siempre se pegaba al brazo de zoro como si fuera una garrapata, otro de sus amigos era un joven de dieciocho, de pelo rubio el cual le caía de una forma que le tapaba un ojo y el que tenia descubierto daba a mostrar una ceja que tenia en forma de espiral,tenia un poquito de barbita,de nombre sanji y siempre estaba detrás de la mujer del grupo la cual era una muchacha de la misma edad que zoro y sanji, de pelo naranja rojizo corto,de ojos castaños de nombre nami, ellos se la pasaron juntos todo el día, llego la hora de irse a casa y todos tomaron caminos diferentes, zoro se quedo vagando un poco por la ciudad con sus auriculares puesto, el estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que llego al barrio mas pobre y marginal de la ciudad, de repente unos hombres comenzaron a rodear a zoro de repente este vuelve en si y ve que esta totalmente rodeado.

-zoro: mierda como llegue hasta aquí?  
-hombre misterioso: mira que nos trajo el viento hoy?, un muchacho muy guapo no creen?

zoro se quedo de piedra ante tales palabras, los hombres se comenzaron a acercar mas y mas a zoro, este comenzó a defenderse pero eran muchos, el pensaba que era su fin pero de repente los hombres comenzaron a caer un por uno, el menor logro ver que su salvador era un hombre de cabellera negra, piel blanca y ojos amarillos, zoro estaba estupefacto había derrotada a tantos hombres en un minuto de repente este se acerco y le pregunto.

-hombre: oye estas bien?  
-zoro:a-ah si si gracias  
-hombre: de nada, mi nombre es Dracule mihawk y el tuyo?  
-zoro: zoro, Roronoa zoro

el menor se quedo mirando a su salvador era un hombre muy guapo la verdad y lo que mas resaltaba de el eran sus ojos esos ojos amarillos, de repente la alarma del celular de zoro comenzó a sonar

-zoro: oh dios llego tarde, me tengo que ir gracias.  
y este comenzó a correr, mihawk lo seguía con la mirada hasta que este desapareció de su vista

-mihawk: ummm así que zoro...  
y en su rostro se pinto un sonrisa

riña: pelea graciosa


	2. Chapter 2

zoro apresuro el paso para llegar a su apartamento para no perderse su programa favorito, cuando llego prendio el televisor y lo puso rápidamente en el canal donde transmitian su programa para su suerte apenas estaba comenzando " tengo que ser siempre el mejor...atraparlos mi meta es entrenarlos mi ideal...pokemon"(si aunque no lo crean a zoro le gusta ese programa) , pero no se pudo concentrar en verlo porque recordaba a su salvador como vencio a todos esos hombres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de repente por su cabeza pasaron las siquientes palabras _... era tan lindo..._zoro se quedo en blanco para despues ruborizarse como podia pensar en eso si ni lo conocia, zoro se sentia cansado todo lo que le habia pasado ese dia lo habia agotado de una manera impresionante, asi que decidió apagar la TV y irse a dormir.

_**/A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE/**_

paso lo mismo de la mañana anterior, el menor se volvió a levantar tarde cuando por fin llego al instituto que no cabe decir que casi lo dejan afuera, fue corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el curso*

**-Zoro:** voy a llegar tarde, tarde, tarde  
despues de correr por varias horas por el instituto se dio cuenta de que se habia pasado el curso  
**-Zoro:** DEMONIOS...bueno sera mejor que me valla preparando algo para decirle al profesor, porque de seguro tiene que estar esperandome solo para trollearme.  
el menor solamente para no llegar mas tarde apresuro el paso y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba corriendo de nuevo, vio la puerta de su curso y la abrio de sopeton*, cuando la abrio pudo ver que estaba el director, el profesor y...mihawk.

**_-pensamientos de zoro:_**_** dios ahora si estoy frito no solamente esta el profesor sino que el director esta aqui y al lado de el mi salvador-**_  
este se sintio tan apenado porque todas las miradas se dirigian a el y de paso como habia estado corriendo estaba agitado, y con el uniforme hecho un desorden

**-director:** señorito zoro que bueno verlo por favor tome asiento  
**-zoro:** uff por lo menos este me trata con consideración no como ese estúpido profesor-lo dijo casi en un susurro  
**-profesor:** COMO DIJO¡?  
**-zoro:** no nada, que buenos dias a todos

el menor tomo asiento, sus amigos le saludaron disimuladamente para que no los regañaran

**-director:** umpp... bueno como hiba diciendo el señor dracule mihawk sera uno de nuestros profesores y sera del area de matematicas y castellano haci que lo conoceran muuuuyy bieeenn- dijo lo ultimo casi en forma de burla-bueno los dejaremos con su nuevo profesor.

y asi se fueron el profesor de sociales y el director.

**-mihawk:** bueno, espero llevarme bien con ustedes y que pasen mi materia -lo dijo en un tono tan serio y frio que paresia mas una amenaza que un saludo

**-todos:**siiiii

despues de todo el saludo y las presentaciones, tocaron el timbre para recreo, zoro y sus amigos y claro no cabe destacar que luffy hiba pegado al brazo de zoro, se dirigieron a la cafeteria para comprar comida, en eso a luffy se le ocurre una idea.

**-luffy:** eyy¡ chicos hagamos una guerra de comida.  
**-sanji:** que estas loco, como se te ocurre desperdisiar la comida asi?  
**-nami:** yo no pienso participar en esa idea retorzida tuya.  
**-zoro:** pues a mi no me parece tan mala idea jejejeje, me gustaria tirarle un plato de espaguetis al maltrujado* de sociales  
**-luffy:** bueno, esta bien

en eso sin previo habiso luffy hagarro su comida y la habento al aire saliendo disparada a donde estaba el Profe de sociales  
**-Zoro:** QUEE LUFFY QUE HICISTE¡  
**-luffy: **tu dijiste que querias aventarle comida al de sociales  
**-zoro: **pero era broma

en eso un alumno llamado ussop moreno, pelo rizado negro , nariz larga grito.

**-usopp:** GUERRA de COMIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡

y haci todos los que estaban presentes en la cafeteria se aventaron comida, en eso aparece el director.

**-Director:** QUE ESTA PASANDOOOO AQUIII¡  
en ese preciso momento todo se calmo  
**-director:** QUIEN COMENZO ESTO¡?  
**-estudiante:** yo vi que fue luffy y zoro  
la mirada del director se clavo en ellos dos, zoro sintio un escalofrios mientras que luffy estaba muy feliz de la vida agarrado del brazo de zoro.  
**-Director:** zoro, luffy afuera ahora  
los dos muchachos se encaminaron hacia donde habia dicho el director, ya afuera  
**-director:** dioss...muchachos que hare con ustedes siempre hacen este desorden-blablabla  
**_-pensamientos de zoro: ohhh santo cielos cuando piesa callarse no me interesan suis discursos del buen comportamiento-_**

al parecer ninguno de los dos muchachos le estaba prestando atencion al director, en eso mihawk pasa por ahi y dirige su mirada hacia donde estaba zoro estaba todo cubierto de comida por un momento le dio ganas de reirse se veia tan gracioso del pelo le colgaban unos trozos de espagueti y por detras estaba lleno de salsa y al parecer tenia escrito luffy estubo aqui pero se tubo que contener la risa y siguio su camino, zoro logro verlo pasar queria darle las gracias como debia ser, haci que decidio escabullirse

**-director:** zoro, zoro espere a donde va  
**-zoro:** lo siento dire tengo que hacer algo  
**-director:** dios este muchacho ME VA A VOLVER LOCO Y USTED LUFFY NO SE QUEDA ATRAS  
**-luffy:** shishishishi

zoro comenzo a caminar en direccion a donde se habia ido mihawk y lo encontro sentado en una de las bancas del patio den instituto  
**- zoro**: eyy mihawk...

/

como hiba diciendo en la otra pagina la guerra de comida parecio tan epica dentro de mi cabeza me dio tanta risa que creo que mi mama me oyo y se tuvo que pensar" a esta niña que le pasa"

- CURSO : aula, salon, lugar donde dan clases, sala de torturas y aburrimiento para los chicos etc etc  
-SOPETON: Es como fuerte, salvajemente  
-MALTRUJADO: ES UNA palabra que me invente como molesto, descarado cualquier cosa que se imaginen


	3. Chapter 3

En eso mihawk se voltea para ver quien lo llama y se encuentra con zoro

**-zoro:** ettooo...mihawk  
_**-pensamientos de zoro: como se te ocurre decirle mihawk asi como si nada, tengo que hacerle mas respeto,acambio es mi ahora mi profesor**_  
**-zoro:** mihawk-sensei queria darle gracias por haberme salvado, que tal si como recompensa lo in...

No pudo terminar porque en eso llego cierto muchachito ruidoso

**-luffy:** ZOOOOOOOOOOOOROOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡ VEN RAPIDO EL DIRECTOR TE ESTA BUSCANDO PARA DARNOS EL CASTIGO,¡

En eso luffy se tira ensima de zoro lo hagarra del brazo y se lo comienza a llevar a rastras  
**-zoro:** no espera luffy...mihawk...luffy noooo..mihawk  
y asi los dos muchachos desaparecieron, mihawk estaba un poco enfurecido por la interrupcion del moreno justamente cuando zoro lo hiba a invitar a algo mientras que este estaba distraido pensando en lo furioso que estaba sobre lo que hiso ese muchachito una persona lo saluda

**-?:** HOLA¡  
En eso mihawk sale de sus pensamientos y voltea para ver quien lo llama para su sorpresa era un conocido suyo que trabajaba en la escuela como maestro, un pelirrojo, piel trigueña,tres cicatrices en el ojo izquiero,barba corta desaliñada, se llamaba shanks

**-mihawk:** que haces aqui?  
**-shanks:** pues, solamente queria presentarte un poco mejor a tus demas compañeros de trabajo,ven

En eso mihawk y shanks se encaminaron a la sala de profesores donde estaban varios de ellos descansando, estaba el de sociales,30 años de pelo negro y una barbita de chivo corta,ciertamente se parecia un poco a sanji_( talvez por eso se lleva tan mal con zorito)_de nombre riku,estaba tambien el de y natacion, un hombre de buen cuerpo brazos grandes, pelo azul, su peinado era un copete paresido al de johny bravo se llamaba franky,el de musica era una persona alegre con afro ya tenia su edad como unos 40 se llamaba brook, tambien estaba la de artistica era una mujer hermosa llamada boa hancock, la de spicologia unu mujer un tanto misteriosa se podra decir que tenia unas caracteristicas egipcias llamada nico robin, shanks era el de naturales, faltaban algunos profesores pero no importo, todos se estaban presentando a su nuevo compañero, en eso entra el director.

**-director:** esos dos niños me van a volver loco¡ siempre haciendo jaleo por donde esten  
**-riku:** no me diga que son ese estupido de zoro y el luffy ese  
Los demas profesores no se percataron que al decir eso la cara de mihawk y la de shanks tomaron una forma de pocos amigos,  
**-robin:**jejeje vamos director shirohige no se enfade tanto despues de todos son niños  
**-director:** si pero es que todos los dias causan algun desastre  
**-franky:** esos muchachos son SUPER¡ imperactivos.  
**-hancock:** si es cierto franky  
**-brook:** yohohohoho y que castigo les dio shirohige?  
**-director:** pues los puse a limpiar la cafeteria que quedo hecha un basurero municipal

Ya habia llegado la tarde y todos los alumnos y profesores se habian ido los unicos que estaban era zoro y luffy limpiando su desastre

**-zoro:**puff hasta que terminamos ya es un poco tarde  
**-luffy:** siii zoro te demoraste muchoooo  
**-zoro:** CALLATE TE LA PASASTE SENTADO Y YO TUVE QUE HACER EL TRABAJO  
**-luffy:** pero esto es muuuuy aburriidoooo  
**-zoro:**bueno...sera mejor irnos antes de que oscuresca  
**-luffy:** siiii

Zoro se despidio de luffy y se fue en direccion al edificio donde quedaba su apartamento cuando llergo a su piso vio que en apartamento de al lado se estaba mudando alquien

**_-penamientos de zoro: sera mejor que salude al nuevo vecino_**  
En eso se dirigio a la puerta de su nuevo vecino y toco en eso salio...

**-zoro:** MIHAWK  
**-mihawk:** hola zoro al parecer vamos a ser vecionos  
**-zoro:**ettooo, mihawk lo que queria decirte...  
**-mihawk:**si?  
**-zoro:**si... Podia invitarte a salir como muestra de agradecimiento  
El mayor se sintio alegre porque la verdad era que estaba enamorado de zoro, este se dio cuenta que zoro estaba un poco nervioso y con la cara roja  
**-zoro:**entonces que dices?  
**-mihawk:** claro con mucho gusto acepto tu invitacion  
Por alguna razon zoro estaba muy alegre  
**-zoro:** bueno , entonces mañana nos vemos  
En eso zoro de dirigio pero antes de abrir su puerta mihawk lo agarro del brazo y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, zoro estaba nervioso pero se sentia tan bien cerca de el en eso el mayor le susurra  
**-mihawk:** espero pasarla bien contigo mi querido zoro  
El menor also la cabeza y se quedo mirando esos ojos dorados tan atrayentes, estaban acercando sus caras para besarse pero por desgracia del destino el ascensor sono anunciando que una persona hiba a salir de este, zoro se aparto y le dijo

**-zoro:** ya sabes mañana  
**-mihawk:** si lo esperare con ansias

espero les guste y si desean dejan algun review


	4. Chapter 4

-tobi: y aqui el cap 4

-lucy: me diverti tanto escribiendolo espero les guste

-tobi: y en este capitulo aparecera un invitado especial

Zoro entro en su apartamento y se puso colorado igual que un tomate, el estaba  
realmente alegre

**_zoro:** si, si voy a tener un cita con mihawk si si

En eso el se queda quieto

_**_pensamientos de zoro: pero, porque estoy tan alegre , que me pasa por dios acambio no es una cita oficial solamente es una cita de agradecimiento**_

Pensar en eso lo hiso ponerse triste

**_zoro:** dios y porque ahora estoy triste que me pasa ahhhhhhh

Se tiro en el sofa para comenzar a patalear como haciendo un berrinche, en eso zoro se acuerda de algo de su infancia  
**_  
/flash black/_**

Habia un zoro de unos 7 años sentado en una banca de un parque, caundo de repente un niño de 10 años de pelo oscuro y piel morena se dirige a el corriendo

**_niño:** zorooo  
**_zoro:** law te demoraste mucho para que me llamaste?  
**_law:** ay vamos zorito no seas asi que quiero estar contigo acambio queria mostrarte_-saca un libro de su saco-_es un libro que encontre en el cuarto de mi mama  
**_zoro:** ohhh lo vemos?  
**_law:** pues claro tontito, entonces para que lo traje?

Law y zoro se pusieron a leer el libro y resulta y pasa que esa cosa* era un LIBRO DE HARD YAOI  
**_law:**ohhh asi que esto es lo que guarda mama en sus cajones jajajajaja  
**_zoro:** law pero no entiendo porque el hombre se ponia tan feliz y nervioso cuando estaba cerca del otro hombre?  
**_law:** ay mi lindo y querido zorito eres tan ingenuo_-lo dicho en un tono un tanto bromista-_  
Zoro hiso una carita de pucheros  
**_zoro:** eres tan malo law_-en un tono de reproche-_  
**_law:** vamos zorito no te pongas haci mira el hombre se puso nervioso y alegre porque estaba enamorada del otro hombre  
**_zoro:** e-n-a-m-o-r-d-o?  
**_law:** si enamorado es cuando te gusta una persona y quieres estar con el  
**_zoro:** ahhhhh  
**_law:** talvez eso es lo que siento por ti zorito_-en tono meloso-_  
**_zoro:** entoces a mi tambien me gusta law-niichan**-esbozando una sonrisa-**  
**_law:** ay zorito a veces quisiera no irme de tu lado-

_**/fin del flash back/**__  
_  
**_zoro:** dios entonces lo que siento es amor?¡ no no puede ser pero...la actitud que tengo ahora es igual a la que mostraba en el libro..-  
Zoro entro en shock al caer en cuanta que lo que habia leido a esa edad era un libro yaoi  
**__penamientos de zoro: DIOS la mama de law era una pervertida, una enferma y su hijo no se queda atras -.-_**  
**_zoro:** dios pero que hare mañana, donde lo llevare? fui yo quien lo invito y aun asi nose a donde llevare a mihawk, DIOS estoy en un gran dilema y que me pondre...

SILENCIOOOOOOOOO

_**_pensamientos de zoro: bueno ahora si que me declaro isterico, y tengo que dejar de hablar solo ni que me fuera a responder alguien de la nada...ya quisiera tener ayuda...**_  
En eso una figura femenina aparace delante de zoro era una chica de cabello castaño largo, ojos azules de piel blanca con algunas pequitas en la cara  
**_?:** pues la tendras entonces  
**_zoro:** quien eres?  
**_?:**pues tu conciensa tonto  
**_zoro:**mi consiencia?  
**_consiencia:** claro y te ayudare en tu dilema  
**_zoro:** dios ahora me declaro oficialmente LOCOO  
**_consiencia:** ay vamos zoro yo soy como otra personalidad tuya, y me presente porque queria ayudarte en este dilema amoroso que tienes  
**_zoro:** no creo que sea un dilema amoro consiencia  
**_consiencia:** si lo es y acepta tus sentimientos  
**_zoro:** seh consiencia como tu digas  
**_consiencia:** mira llamame alios y lo que tienes que hacer es descansar y como yo soy parte de ti conosco algunos lugares bonitos que has visitado y te dire a cuales tienes que ir  
**_zoro:** bueno, espero que esto salga bien  
**_alios:** claro que saldra bien mi querido zorito jejejeje


	5. Chapter 5

ay me encanta tanto esta parejitaa namnamnam jejejeje espero que tengan futuro, planeo hacer un shanks x zoro si se que es una pareja un tanto rara pero por ahi encontre una imagen de ellos que me hiso sangrar por la nariz

**_alios:** zoro, zoro zoro¡ DESPIERTA ZOROOO¡  
**_zoro:** ummmm 5 minutos mas  
**_alios:**zoro mira es mihawk  
**_zoro:** DONDE?¡  
**_alios:** jajajaja es mentira jajaja  
**_zoro:** MALDITA NO VUElVAS A HACER ESO¡  
**_alios:** jejejeje perdon perdon pero es que no te querias despertar  
**_zoro:**ahh¡ como sea y entonces que planeaste?  
**_alios:** mira zoro este va a hacer el plan, numero 1: lo llevas al centro comercial grand line pasean y despues entran al cine y miran una pelicula QUE EL QUIERA NO LA QUE TU QUIERAS,segundo: van a cualquier restaurante y comen , tercero: van al parque y se divierten y LISTO¡  
_**_pensamientos de zoro: wuuauu a veces pienso que ella no puede ser mi consiencia **_  
**_alios:** bueno ahora vete a bañar rapido¡ rapido! te veo te veo  
**_zoro:** si, si,mama¡  
Zoro se baño, y con ayuda de alios escogio la ropa la cual consistia en un jean roto por las piernas y de esta salia una cadena de la cintura y terminaba en uno de los bolsillos traseros,tambien se puso una camisa negra que tenia pintada una carita feliz un tanto tetrica de color blanco y unos mitones* con la misma forma de la camisa  
**_alios:** uuuuuh zorin te ves muy lindoooo kawaiiii  
**_zoro:** callate que me sonrojas loca  
**_alios:** bueno ahora ve y busca a tu amado mihawk jejeje  
**_zoro:** calllateeee¡  
Pero alios ya habia desaparecido

Zoro salio y se dirigio a la puerta del apartamento de mihawk

**_ding dong-**

Zoro espero un momento con la cabeza agachada  
_**_pensamientos de zoro: dios estoy muy nervioso y donde esta alios? **_  
En eso sale mihawk, el menor also la mirada para encontrarse vestido de una forma muy sexy, unos pantalones negros se podria decir de diseñador, una camisa roja ezcarlata como de seda

_**_pensamientos de zoro: wooooow se ve tan...sexy **_  
**_mihawk:** a hola zoro te demoraste mucho en buscarme y bien a donde vamos?  
**_zoro:**puuuuesss a el centro comercial grand line  
**_mihawk:** bueno vamos

Zoro caminaba realmente de una forma graciosa parecia un robot, a mihawk esto le causo un poco de gracia  
**_mihawk:** zoro no te tienes que poner tan nervioso sabes?  
**_zoro:** noooo estoy nervioso , es solamente que se me durmio un pie perooo ya estoy bien  
**_mihawk:** ummm si tu lo dices

Los dos se dirigieron al centro comercial, cuando llegaron pasearon por este despues entraron a ver una pelicula que mihawk escogio la cual era REALMENTE ABUUURIDAAAAAAAAA  
_**_pensamientos de zoro: dios esa fue la pelicula mas aburrida que habia visto, por su actitud pense que hiba a y escoger algo de terror**_  
**_mihawk:** bueno zoro y donde vamos ahora?  
**_zoro:** ehh pues a comer algo ummmmm que tal un pastel¡  
Mihawk se sorprendio mucho al oir eso a ese chico que tenia un aspecto de gente ruda le gustabe el pastel¡  
**_zoro:** ehh? Que te pasa mihawk?  
**_mihawk:** no nada  
**_zoro:** bueno pues vamos a la pasteleria de vivi-chan, ahi hacen los pasteles mas ricos!  
**_mihawk:**bueno

Cuando llegaron a la pasteleria una jovencita de la edad de zoro de cabello azul largo se acerco a atenderlos  
**_vivi:** ah hola zoro que vas a pedir?  
**_zoro:** un pastel de chocolate  
**_vivi:** y tu amigo?  
**_mihawk:** a mi solamente deme un cafe y unas tostadas  
**_vivi:** bueno, ya les traigo su pedido  
**_zoro:** eh mihawk solamente vas a pedir eso?  
**_mihawk**: si es que no me gusta mucho lo dulce  
**_Zoro:**ooohh talvez por eso es que te ves tan amargado  
**_mihawk:** como dijiste niño?¡-en un tono un tanto rabioso para despues comenzarle a estirar de los calletes al menor  
**_zoro:** perdon perdon  
**_vivi:** bueno aqui estan sus pedidos y que lo disfruten

Los dos comenzaron a comer sus pedidos, el menor un poco entusiasmado por el pastel lo comenzo a comer de una forma que le cayo un poquito de crema de chocolate en la mejilla, mihawk lo estaba viendo de reojo y este se veia tan tierno cuando comia pastel  
**_mihawk:** zoro tienes un poco de chocolate aqui  
**_zoro:** a donde?  
**_mihawk:** ven acercate para limpiarte  
**_zoro:** esta bien  
Cuando zoro se acerco a mihaawk, el mayor le lamio la mejilla  
**_zoro:** mihawk que estas haciendo? Nos pueden ver-dijo en tono nervioso  
**_mihawk**: no te preocupes no hay nadie  
Despues de que terminaron de comer se dirigieron al parque red line que precisamente estaba cerca del centro comercial, estos dos hiban conversando sobre el colegio,sobre el rendimiento academico del menor,etc,etc,pero de repente un perro salio de los arbustos de repente y le ladro a zoro haciendo que este por un reflejo abrazara a mihawk, cuando el menor cayo en cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo miro al mayor  
**_zoro:** ettooo mihawk..yooo  
Pero antes de que este terminara mihawk lo agarro del brazo y lo llevo a una parte donde no hubiera tanta gente para decirle  
**_mihawk:** zoro yo...


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6 **

**_mihawk:** zoro yo te...  
Pero como por cosas del destino tuvieron que ser interrumpidos

**_?¡?:** zorito eres tu?  
A zoro le corrio un escalofrio esa voz la conocia muy bien  
**_zoro:** LAW?  
La verdad era que el amigo del peliverde no habia cambiado mucho tenia el mismo color de piel y de pelo, lo unico era que esta vez tenia ojeras  
**_law:** que bueno que aun te acuerdes de mi zoritoo  
**_zoro:** deja de decirme asi¡  
**_law:** hay vamos pero si cuando eras niño te gustaba que te dijiera asi y claro antes me decias law-niichan, que epocas esas..

Mientras que estos dos hablaban "animadamente" mihawk los miraba ,el maldecia a ese chico por haber interumpido su momento de confecion

**_law:** ooo zorito y quien es este hombre?  
**_zoro:** es una persona que conoci  
**_law:** eeehh miralo el que no corre vuela  
**_zoro:** pero¡?..que carajos singnifica eso?¡  
**_law:**nada zorito nada, es que me siento tan mal de que me estubieras engañando con otro hombre  
**_zoro:** peroo.. Que te pasa?¡ si nunca tuvimos nada, te estas volviendo loco o que?  
**_law:**zorito, ven acercate a law-niichan y dale un abraza  
El moreno se lanzo ensima de zoro para abrazarlo y frotar su mejiilla contra la del menor, esa accion fue la gota que reboso el vaso, mihawk se habia enfadado,agarro al peliverde del brazo para llevarselo a otro lugar  
**_law: **adios zoritooo nos volveremos a encontrar en otra ocasion  
Zoro no alcanzo muy bien a despedirse de su porfin el mayor lo solto del agarre vio que estaba en el lugar maaaaaaaaaas* apartado del parque, una parte que podria decirse donde se juntaban las parejas a dar "cariñitos"

**_zoro:** ehh..ettoo...mi  
En eso zoro fue acorralado en un arbol  
**_mihawk:** zoro dime quien era ese y que relacion tenian?-en tono enfadado-  
**_zoro:** pueeess era un amigo de la infancia el cual lo consideraba como mi hermano ya que estabamos simpre juntos y no tubimos nada eramos uns niños en ese entonces  
**_mihawk:**en serio?-alzando una ceja  
**_zoro:** pues claro mihawk te lo juro por mi madre  
**_mihawk:** esta bien te creo  
**_zoro:**yyyyy que me hibas a decir antes?  
**_mihawk: **zoro que yo te amo  
En eso aparece la conciencia de zoro  
Alios y zoro: QUEE?¡  
**_mihawk:** si, yo te amo fue como amor a primera vista,  
_**Alios y zoro:** ohhhhh  
**_ mihawk:** y dime zoro tu sientes lo mismo ?  
**_zoro:** puess yooo  
**_alios:** si, si¡ DI que si zoro¡  
**_zoro:** yoo tambieeenn teee amo...talvez  
**_alios:** pero que carajos¡ ningun talvez ni nada , no te mientas a ti mismo  
A mihawk le alegro y le entriztecio un poco la respuesta por un lado el menor le dijo que le amaba y por otro ese "talvez" podria hacer cambiar el sentimiento y se convertiria en un "no" rotundo. El mayor alejo un poco de su cabeza esas preocupaciones y comenzo a acercar su rostro al del menor  
**_alios:** o por dios te va a besar yo mejor me voy  
**__pensamientos de zoro: nooo, no quiero que me dejes_**  
Pufff y se desaparecio alios  
La cara de mihawk cada vez estaba mas cerca, hasta que porfin junto sus labios junto con los del menor, fue un beso tan calido y especial, zoro no puso resistencia mas bien abrio la boca para que la lengua de mihawk pudiera entrar lastimosamente tubieron que separarse por falta de aire, estos se miraron a los ojos y estaban un poco exitados  
**_mihawk:** quieres hacerlo?  
**_zoro:** pueeeess si nadie nos ecuentra, eeessta biiien  
Se volvieron a dar otro beso pero esta vez con mas pasion mas "lujuria" el mayor besaba el cuello del menor y de paso le hacia un mordisco en el cuello como diciendo " esta es mi propiedad ", despues comenzo a quitarle la camisa para lamer los botones rosaditos que tenia este  
**_zoro:**ummm mihawk-Este se sonrojo al caer en cuenta de lo que habia dicho-  
A mihawk le parecia tan tierno que por pequeñeses este se sonrojara, despues de un rato de estar besandose, un vulto crecio entre los pantalones de zoro, mihawk logro sentirlo asi que le quito el pantalon para hacerle un "masaje" al mienbro del menor

**_zoro:** mihawk no aguanto mas...me vengo  
**_ mihawk:** no te preocupes  
Despues de un rato este se vino en la mano del mayor  
**_zoro:** lo siento  
**_mihawk:** no te preocupes, estas listo para lo que viene ?  
**_zoro:** si..ii-en un tono nervioso  
Mihawk logro captar el nerviosismo que este tenia  
**_ mihawk:** si quieres paramos?  
**_zoro**: noo porfavor sique  
Ya dicho esto el pelinegro metio el primer dedo en la entrada de zoro lo comenzo a mover suavemente despues metio otro y hiso movimientos de tijera, zoro sentia dolor pero a la misma vez placer,ya preparada la entrada de este mihawk desabrocho su pantalon para sacar su mienbro y meterlo en la entrada del peliverde, este le dedico una mirada de aprovacion , lo estaba metio con una delicadeza que no se podria explicar, sus estocadas fueron suaves pero despues de un momento se volvieron fuertes y locas, zoro cada ves pedia con mas fuerza y rapido,duraron un largo tiempo hasta que se vinieron los dos juntos, el mayor cayo encima de zoro,descanzaron un poco y despues se comenzaron a arreglar, ya se habia hecho muy tarde y tenian que volver a sus hogares ya que mañana tenian que ir al colegio.

bueno cuando dije maaaaas no fue un error lo que queria dar a entender era que lo llevo al lugar mas pero mas metido de ese parque  
woow me sorprendo que sea haci de grande Y GRACIAS POR LEERA Y NO ES QUE ME EQUIVOCARA al poner algo como esto pueesss se podria decir queran palabras nerviosas XD


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

**mientras tanto en otro lugar lejos del parque donde estaban ocurriendo sucesos "eroticos" **habia un luffy tocando la puerta del apartamento de zoro

**_luffy:** holaa¡ zoro-kun estas en casa? Sal a jugar  
Despues de un largo rato de tocar y esperar , un vecino salio y le dijo que el muchacho habia salido con alguien, luffy se enfado un poco, ¿como haci que su mejor amigo estaba con otra persona? Salio corriendo del edificio para comenzar a buscarlo pero de repente  
se choco con alguien.  
**_luffy:** uuuy que daño  
**_¿?:** estas bien?  
Luffy alzo la mirada y vio que era shanks  
**_luffy:** si si estoy bien  
**_shanks:** a donde hibas con tanta prisa?  
**_luffy:**hiba a buscar a zoro  
A shanks le dio un poco de celos  
**_shanks:** oye luffy quieres comer un helado?  
**_luffy:** pues claro rapido, rapido  
**_shanks:** si si tranquis tranquis que el helado no se va a ir volando  
**_luffy:** pero si se acabara shishishi  
Entraron a una heladeria cercana y comenzaron a hablar  
**_shanks:** oye luffy?  
**_luffy:**sip?  
**_shanks:** queria preguntarte que sientes por zoro?  
**_luffy:** ummm pues nose como decirlo es que solamente no quiero que me roben mi juguete mas preciado  
Shanks quedo un poco inpactado por esas palabras, sabia que el niño era un poco estupido pero...para nada de estupido un imbecil completo  
**_luffy:** ehhh shanks,shanks?  
**_shanks:** ehh si? Que pasa luffy  
**_luffy : **estas bien es que te veias un poco ido  
**_shanks:** no no te preocupes, estaba pensando en algo  
**_luffy:** oohhh yaaa  
**_shanks:** y luffy dime tienes a alquien que te guste?  
Ante esa pregunta el moreno se sonrojo un poco, shanks lo pudo notar  
**_luffy:** puess si la verdad si  
**_shanks:** yy me podrias decir quien es?  
**_luffy:** ummm..si si que puedo, la persona que me gusta  
A shanks se le aceleraba el corazon a mil por hora  
**_luffy:** esta justamente delante de mi  
**_shanks:**que?  
**_luffy:** eres tu idiotaa¡  
El pelirojo se sintio la persona mas feliz de la tierra,acerco su cara hacia la del moreno y le dio un beso, la verdad no le importaba que la gente lo viera porque queria expresar la felicidad que ahora tenia  
**_shanks:** ey luffy quieres ir a mi casa?  
**_luffy :** claro¡

Volviendo otra vez al parque

Estaban zoro y mihawk dirijiendose otra vez a su edificio, en el camino estuvieron en silencio, pero de pronto SE esfumo  
**_zoro:** oye mihawk?  
**_mihawk:** uhmp?  
**_zoro:** que te atrajo de mi?  
**_mihawk:** ummmm talvez tu falta de orientacion  
**_zoro:**queeee yo no tengo mala orientacion señor celoso  
**_mihawk:** yo no estaba celoso zorito_lo ultimo dicho en forma de burla  
**_zoro:** haci que estamos con los apodos ehh?¡ que tal este mihawksete  
**_mihawk:** umm la verdad no me molesta "zorito"  
**_zoro:**ahh que molesto eres-puso carita de puchero-  
A mihawk le parecio tan tierna esa expresion que le dio un beso en la mejilla, el menor se sonrojo cual tomate  
**_mihawk:** bueno lo que me atrajo de ti creo que fueron tus ojos o talves tu actitud tan serie pero a la misma vez infantil pero ciertamente fue tu cabello  
Zoro se sonrojo mas de lo que estaba esas palabras lo hacian sentir tan alegre, porfin llegaron al piso donde se encontraban sus apartamentos pero antes de entrar se despidieron con un beso tierno en la boca, ya dentro de su apartamento zoro se dirigio hacia su cuarto se baño, se puso la pijama y se tiro a la cama  
**_zoro:**ahhh fue la mejor cita que pude haber tenido  
En esos aparece alios  
**_alios:** no decias que era una invitacion de agradecimiento?  
**_zoro:** pero?¡ que carajos donde te la pasaste?  
**_alios:** hola, tontito soy tu conciensia siempre estube contigo aunque no me vieras  
**_zoro:** ahh ya, entonces porque te fuiste?  
**_alios:** es que te quiera dejar unos momentos a solas con tu queridisimo mihawk  
**_zoro:** oyeee¡  
**_alios:**jejeje vamos duerme que mañana tienes que ir al colegio  
**_zoro:**si es verdad  
**_alios:**y mañana te toca con mihi-chan a primera hora jejeje  
**_zoro:**see-se quedo dormido  
**_alios:**espero que esta persona te haga feliz mi zorito-  
Y le dedico una sonrisa tierna para luego desapareser


	8. Chapter 8

bueno wan wan como dije aqui estan los dos capitulos que prometi ( aunque la verdad solamente prometi uno pero como son cortos decidi poner dos cada vez que suba la conti) la verdad me diverti un rato escribiendoles, porque la verdad algunas partes estan basadas en mi vida XD Jajaja wan wan y sin mas espera aqui esta...

**CAPITULO 8**

**_alios: **zoro...zorito...zorin tienes que levantarte yaaaa  
**_zoro:** uummm mas tarde,5 minutos mas  
**_alios:** zorito...DESPIERTA YAAAAA HOLGAZAN  
El menor desperto asustado  
**_zoro:** QUE TE PASA LOCA DEJA DE GRITAR¡  
**_alios:** YO NO SOY LOCA Y GRITO POR QUE ME GRITAS  
**_zoro:** PERO SI LA QUE COMENZO ERES TU¡  
**_alios:** ummm es cierto jejejejeje  
**_zoro:** cof estupida cof  
**_alios:** me alegro tanto de ser tu conciensia porque si soy una estupida tu tambien lo eres-lo dijo con una sonrisa ancha en la cara-  
**_zoro:** tuche  
**_alios:** zoro es tarde  
**_zoro:** o no me van a cerrar la entrada¡  
El menor se alisto rapido y salio a toda prisa, pero no pudo llegar a tiempo ya estaba cerrada la reja, el se alejo un poco y se trepo en el muro, logro entrar sin que nadie lo viera y salio corriendo derechito al aula, como siempre abrio la puerta de sopeton, mihawk dirigio su vista hacia el menor como todos las mañana que llegaba tarde tenia el uniforme desordenado y estaba sudando  
**_mihawk:** otra vez tarde  
**_zoro:**pe..eerdon es que brad pitt me detuvo un momento para pedirme direcciones y me obligo a acompañarlo, uste sabe como son esos famosos jajajaja-rascandose la cabeza-  
Todos habian quedado en silencio con semejante mentiron que ni siquiera el podria creerselo  
**_mihawk:** lo veo despues de clase y tome asiento  
_**_pensamientos de zoro: dios como se me pudo ocurrir eso, no podia decir que se me murio algun familiar o algo por el estilo y dios que le pasa esta tan frio conmigo despues de lo que paso ayer**_  
El dia de colegio transcurrio normal, hasta que llego la hora de presentarse al "castigo", zoro entro al salon donde se encontraba mihawk y vio que el era el unico que tenia castigo con el  
**_zoro: **ehhhh  
**_mihawk:** ven zoro acercate  
**_zoro:** si  
**_mihawk:** dime zoro simpre llegas tarde?  
**_zoro:**bueeenooo ummm si simpre  
**_mihawk:** y dime porque llegas tarde, no tienes a alguien que te despierte?  
**_zoro:** no la verdad no, vivo solo mis padres son un poco...ummm como decirlo...liberales asi que estoy solo pero me envian dinero para sobrevivir y me pagan el colegio haci que no me importa mucho  
Hubo un momento de silencio  
**_mihawk:** zoro  
**_zoro:** si?  
**_mihawk:** quieres mudarte conmigo?  
**_zoro:** queeee¡?  
**_mihawk: **si,quiero que vivas conmigo porque me preocupa que nadie cuide de ti  
**_zoro:**peee...eroo si vives al lado de mi que diferencia habra?  
**_mihawk:** si, ahi diferencia, y entonces que dices si o no  
**_zoro:** ehhh..ummm...  
En eso aparece alios  
**_alios:** pero, porque titubeas tanto di que si y ya, acambio haci estaras mas cerca de este y seguramente dormiras junto con el¡  
Zoro se quedo pensando un momento la verdad era que si queria vivir junto con el pero no le salian las palabras  
**_alios:** si, si , si ya mueve esos labios y di que si  
**_mihawk:** si quieres puedes pensarlo un poco y sera mejor que nos vallamos que se esta haciendo tarde  
Los dos se fueron juntos y durante todo el camino estubieron en silencio, mientras que llegaban a sus casas zoro tenia una batalla en su cabeza  
_**_pensamientos de zoro: si quiero vivir con el, solamente dilo zoro vamos, dios porque tengo que ser tan timido al mostrar mis sentimientos**_  
llegaron a su destino, y zoro no pudo contestarle durante el trayecto, mihawk estaba apunto de entrar a su casa pero...  
**_zoro:** mihawk espee...era  
**_mihawk:** si?  
**_zoro:** a lo de la propuesta...si quiero vivir contigo  
Mihawk le dedico una sonrisa y luego entro en su apartamento,zoro quedo un momento pensando en la puerta de su "hogar" y despues entro y se tiro en el sofa.  
En eso aparece alios  
**_alios:** felicitaciones cada vez se parecen mas a una pareja de recien casados  
**_zoro:** pero que tonterias estas diciendo?¡?  
**_alios:** jejejeje y dime zoro cuando te mudas ?  
**_zoro:** pues cuando el diga  
**_alios:** ummm enterminos mas razonables mañana,mismo,bueno zorin comienza a alistar la ropa y lo de valor que seguramente mañana te pregunta si recogiste lo que te vas a llevar a tu "nido de amor"  
**_zoro:** deja de decir babosadas  
**_alios: **jajajaja ya ya te dejo, te dejo jejejeje  
**_zoro:** espera, antes de que te vallas...  
**_alios:** cuentame?  
**_zoro:** crees que lo de aceptar su propuesta fue correcto?  
**_alios:** pues, claro zorito  
**_zoro:** y no crees que yo seria un estorbo?_alios: claro que no, de donde sacas esas deducciones?  
**_zoro:** bueno...gracias-sonrisa-  
**_alios:** jejeje vamos no tienes darme las gracias y ahora a alistar la ropa  
**_zoro:** si cierto

A la mañana siguiente, muy muy temprano estilo 4:30de la mañana mihawk tocaba la puerta del hogar de zoro

_**Toc toc toc **_  
**_zoro:** ummmmm  
_**Toc toc toc**_  
**_zoro:** ummm matenme ummm  
En eso aparece alios  
**_alios:** ey zoro despierta estan tocando la puerta  
_**Toc toc toc **_  
**-alios:** ZORO DESPIERTATEEEEEEEEEE  
**_zoro:** aaaaaaaaaaahh, cuando sera el dia que dejes de gritar como una desquiciada  
**_alios:** cuando te levantes temprano y ve a abrir la puerta que estan tocando  
**_zoro:** dios quien sera a esta hora de la mañana?  
El peliverde abrio la puerta y se encontro con mihawk  
**_mihawk:** umm veo que aun estabas durmiendo  
**_zoro:**no claro que no que te hace pensar que aun esta durmiendo?  
En eso el mayor señala lo que tenia puesto , era una pijama de vaca la cual consistia en un pantalon largo una camisa de manga larga la cual le quedaba extemadamente grande,en eso el menor se sonroja y mihawk esboza una sonrisa  
**_mihawk:** bueno y alistaste tu ropa  
**_pensamientos de zoro:** wooow alios estaba en lo correscto  
**_zoro:** si, ven pasa  
El pelinegro entro y observo un tanto el entorno podia decirse que no vivia mal(clase media)  
**_zoro:** esperame aqui, ya traigo la maleta  
Este entro en una habitacion que estaba en el fondo y despues de un rato salio  
**_zoro:** toma aqui esta  
**_mihawk:** bueno yo me llevo esto y tu ve cambiandote  
**_zoro:** bueno  
Despues de un rato zoro se fue al apartamento de mihawk  
_**Toc toc **_  
**_mihawk:** pasa  
Zoro entro y vio que era un apartamento muy lujoso "clase alta "  
**_mihawk:** bueno tu dormiras conmigo te parece?  
**_zoro:** s...si cl..claro  
**_mihawk:** bueno mejor vamonos llendo al colegio ya  
**_zoro:** quee yaaa?  
**_mihawk:** si, ahi agun problema?  
**_zoro:** nonono claro que no  
_**_pensamientos de zoro: ahora si creo que me parecere a law -.-**_


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Despues de esa mañana los siguientes transcurrieron normal, zoro y mihawk a veces discutian,peleaban, despues se reconsiliaban y se hacian "cariñitos", hasta que llegaron los dias ludicos del colegio,los cuales consistian en un viaje y el festival del colegio en cual cada curso tiene que elegir un tema y recolectar dinero.

**_mihawk:** bueno chicos mañana sera el vieje, el cual sera a okinawa y tienen que llegar a la institucion a las 5:00am  
**_todos:** QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡  
**_mihawk:** bueno ya queda dhicho a las 5 en punto_ con voz agria_  
Mientras que mihawk daba indicaciones, zoro y luffy hablablan por lo bajo  
**_luffy:** buuubuu ay que levantarse muy temprano  
**_zoro:** esto es horrible  
**_sanji:** jajaja esto es una tortura para ti verdad marimo?  
**_zoro:** callate seja de gay  
**_sanji:** que dijiste arbusto¡  
**_nami:** bajen la voz que los van a oir  
**_luffy:** shishishishi, zoro quieres que valla a tu casa y te ayude a despertarte?  
**_zoro:** no, pero gracias  
**_luffy:** y si dormimos juntos?  
**_zoro:** gracias pero no gracias  
**_luffy:** buu yo queria dormir con zoro_se puso a hacer pucheros_  
En eso el profesor se dio cuenta de que le estaban ignorando  
**_mihawk:** Roronoa zoro y monkey castigados.  
**_luffy y zoro:** QUE?¡  
**_mihawk:** como oyeron C.A.S.T.I.G.A.D.O.S  
**_zoro:** pero profe estabamos hablando sobre el tema uste sabe  
**_luffy:** si,si es cierto estabamos hablando del tema  
**_mihawk:** y diganme sobre que estaba hablando_alzando una ceja_  
**_luffy:** pues...pues...ummm  
**_zoro:** estaba hablando sobre...  
Pudo decirse que la mente de zoro no proceso una mejor respuesta mejor a la que acabara de decir  
**_ zoro:** estaba hablando sobre...el unicornio rosa?  
**_luffy:** si, si fue sobre el unicornio rosa y el arbol zombie  
_SILENCIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_  
**-todos:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
El curso exploto en una sonora carcajada  
En eso aparece alios  
**_alios:** jajajaja dios zoro como se te pudo ocurrir eso, jajajajaja verdaderamente eres un estupido jajajajajaja

Mihawk en ves de reirse tenia una gota detras de la cabeza al estilo anime  
_**Pensamientos de mihawk: santo cielo fue la excusa mas patetica que pude oir en toda mi vida, pero hay que darle un merito al chico si trabaja para comediante seguro ganara millones.**_  
**_mihawk:** SILENCIO¡  
Y el salon quedo en silencio como por arte de magia  
**_mihawk:** no, no estaba hablando sombre el unicorni rosa y el arbol zombie, haci que estan castigados, luffy tu iras al salon de ciencias donde se encuentra shanks y zoro tu te quedaras aqui conmigo  
**_zoro y luffy:** seeee  
El dia transcurrio normal hasta que llego la hora del castigo, como dijo mihawk luffy estaba en el salon de ciencias y zoro en el de matematicas, cada uno escribiendo en el tablero " debo prestar atencion en clase"

**_zoro:** realmente los profesores de hoy no tienen una nueva forma de castigo, estan viendo mucho lo simpson -.-  
**_mihawk:** ummmm haci que este castigo te parece muy poco ehh?_alnzando una ceja y en tono un seductor¿?-  
**_zoro:** nose pero por alguna razon ese tono y esas palabras me dan mala espina  
De pronto mihawk tumba a zoro sobre el escritorio  
**_mihawk:**y que te parece esta clase de castigo  
**_zoro:** estas loco¡! Estamos en el colegio  
**_mihawk:** ya todos se fueron  
**_zoro:** ehh..umm..  
_**_pensamientos de zoro: dios ya no tengo excusas**_  
El mayor le comenzo a besar el cuello y a dejar muchas marcas en este,el menor se estaba gimiendo de dolor y placer  
**_mihawk:** zoro prometeme que solamente vas a estar conmigo  
**_zoro:**cla...claro, pero porque dices eso?  
**_mihawk:** porque oi lo que estabas hablando con luffy  
_**_penamientos de zoro: wooow que oido tan agudo **_  
**_zoro:** no te preocupes porque al unico que amo y seguire amando es a ti  
El peliverde le dio un beso calido pero a la misma ves exitante, para luego darse "cariñitos" entre ellos dos

**ALGUNAS PARTES de este capitulo estan basadas en cosas que me pasaron por ejemplo cuando me pillan hablando siempre digo que estabamos hablando sobre lo que esta explicando el profesor y por cosas del destino me pillo el de matematicas y lo mejor que se me ocurrio decir fue el unicornio rosa y como yo tengo un amigo al estilo de luffy dijo lo del arbol zombie XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA, en este cAPITulo apareseran mis personajes favoritos de otra serie ya que con los de one piece no son suficiente espero y les guste**

Llego la mañana del viaje, como siempre mihawk fue el primero en cambiarse y alistarse mientras que zoro parecia un zombie tratando de bañarse y vestirse , llegaron al colegio y fueron los primeros ,con el tiempo llego sanji,nami, despues llegaron otros de sus compañeros, una chica de pelo azul largo, de ojos castaños llamada vivi, despues otro chico de pelo castaño bajito con unos ojitos oscuros de renito llamado chopper y asi sucesivamente hasta que llegaron todos los del curso.  
**_luffy:** BUENO YA ESTAMOS TODOS AHORA VAMONOS¡  
**_mihawk:** no todavia no nos podemos ir  
**_luffy:** ehhh porque?  
**_mihawk: **como decia ayer nos toca ir con el curso del profesor brook, pero como no estaba prestando atencion no creo que sepa eso

Despues de un rato llego el profesor brook y despues otros chicos de su curso entre esos estaba un chico de pelo rosa muy imperactivo llamado natsu y otro de pelo azul no muy imperactivo llamado gray, despues una chica de pelo verde y ojos violetas llamada keimi,y haci sucesivamente otros, una chica llamada lucy,laxus,gazille,etc.

**_luffy:** woow natsu como te a ido¡  
**_natsu:**bien bien luffy jajaja¡  
**_gray:** podrian dejar de hacer tanto escandalo  
**_natsu:** cayate ojos caidos  
**_gray: **como me dijiste ojos puntiagudos  
**_lucy: **ya ya chicos calmense  
**_sanji:** oo lucy-chuan como estas_haciendo un baile alrededor de esta_  
**_lucy:** e...eehh bien bien_con una gota en la cabeza_  
**_nami:**sanji porfavor dejala en paz  
**_luffy: **shishishi, oigan y donde esta zoro?

Sanji y nami le señalaron una de las paredes donde estaba zoro,keimi y gazille haciendo el tan famoso angulo de 45 grados del profesor brook  
**_gray:** parece que no les sento bien levantarse temprano  
**_sanji:** tu crees?  
**_luffy: **shishishi parece divertido  
A todos les salio una gota en la cabeza, menos a natsu  
**_brook:** yohohoho ya estan todos ahora chicos guarden las maletas en los buses y vallan subiendo  
**_todos:** seee¡

Despues de haber subido todo el equipaje, el bus arranco haci su destino, en el camino de trayecto a okinawa habian algunos que jugaban en sus consolas de ds los cuales eran natsu y luffy, otros leian mihawk, lucy ,nami y vivi, unos cantaban brook,gazille,chopper y keimi, unos miraban por la ventana gray,sanji,laxus, y por ultimo otros dormian zoro, despues de un rato luffy y natsu se aburrieron haci que decidieron hacer una broma a los que dormian que por casualidad el unico era zoro  
**_luffy:** shishishi que le hacemos  
**_natsu:** pues_**_sacando un marcador_**_pintemosle la cara jejejeje  
**_luffy:** que buena idea shishishi  
Este par le pintaro la cara a zoro haciendole unas tres rayas a cada extremo de las mejillas ( al estilo naruto ) despues le pintaron la nariz y cuando porfin terminaron su obra de arte el peliverde parecia un gato (nekos siii)

**_zoro:**ummmm  
**_luffy:** se esta despestando rapido actuemos normal  
**_natsu:** sisi

Los dos se sentaron en sus puestos aparentando no haber hecho nada

**_zoro:**buaaa que buena dormida la que me heche_este dirigio la vista hacia la ventana y se quedo petrificado_  
**_zoro:** PERO QUIEN COÑO ME PINTO ESTO EN LA CARAAA¡  
Luffy y natsu no aguantaron mas y se comenzaron a reir sonoramente  
**_zoro:** con que fueron ustedes par de estupidos, van a verlo lo que les va a pasar  
**_luffy y natsu:** buaaa el neko nos quiero aruñar jajajaja  
Estos tres comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro dentro del autobus mientras que los demas se de un rato de persecucion y risas llegaron a su destino OKINAWA, visitaron algunos lugares donde hacian ceramica y artesania en vidrio, llego la noche y se quedaron en una posada reservada unicamente para ellos enfrente de la playa, las habitaciones estaban distribuidas de la siguiente manera, luffy con natsu, gray con sanji , lucy y nami, keimi y vivi, laxus y gazille,brook con chopper, y comos por cosas de la suerte o mejor dicho del destino mihawk y zoro, la noche paso tranquila aunque el dia siquiente si fue muy movido fueron a la playa aprendieron un poco de la cultura okinawense y volvio a llegar la noche, sanji,gray,nami,vivi,lucy,chopper y zoro estaban reunidos en la habitacion de natsu y luffy los cuales los habian llamado

**_natsu:** ey chicos que tal si hacemos este viaje un poco interesante  
**_gray:** y que tienes en mente eh?  
**_luffy:** pues una prueba de valor!  
**_lucy:** quee!  
**_luffy:** si y el perdedor tiene que pagar penitencia  
**_sanji:** esta bien, yo ire con mis tres princesas  
**_nami:** gracias pero no gracias yo ire con vivi  
**_lucy:** pues... Yo ire contigo sanji  
**_natsu:** luffy tu vendras conmigo  
**_luffy:** claro  
**_chopper:** zoro puedo ir contigo?  
**_zoro:** pues claro  
**_vivi:** chicos, que tal si vamos al templo abandonado que esta por aqui dicen que esta maldito y aparecen toda clase de fantasmas y demonios  
**_luffy:** bueno QUE COMIENZE LA AVENTURA  
Pero antes de salir de la habitacion fueron interumpidos por el profesor brook  
**_brook:**yohohoho que estan planeando hacer?  
**_luffy:** una prueba de valor brook-sensei quiere venir ?  
**_brook:** claro yo dire quien fue el primer asustadiso que salio corriendo yohohoho  
Loes estudiantes y el profesor salieron en direccion al templo y una vez llegado se dividieron en los grupos acordados y entraron, zoro hiba un poco distraido y perdio de vista a chopper  
**_zoro: **chopper, chopper donde estas?

Mientras que por otro lado chopper hiba muy tranquilo pensando que zoro estaba detras de el

**_zoro:** diablos donde estara?

En eso se oye un ruido  
_**Zuzuzuzuzuzuzuzu**_  
**_ zoro:** que diablos es eso  
_**Zuzuzuzuzuzuzuzu**_  
Y al fente de el aparecio un chico planta que tenia el cuerpo de un lado negro y del otro blanco  
**_?¡?:** hola chico  
_**_pensamientos de zoro: que diablos es eso¡**_  
**_?¡?:** ey zetsu donde estas?  
**_zetsu:** aqui kabuto encontre a alguien para la cena  
De repente aparece una serpiente destrosando el suelo  
**_kabuto:** ummm creo que me serviraaa¡_ y abro la boca de par en par para tragarselo_  
Zoro logro esquivar y salir corriendo  
**_ zoro:** Que demonios era eso yo mejor me salgo de aqui antes de que me coman  
El peliverde corrio todo recto hasta encontrar la salida  
**_ zoro:** brook-sensei ahi algo raro en ese templo tiene que buscar a los demas y sacarlos  
**_brook:** no te preocupes yohohoho que no ahi peligro  
**_zoro:**pero habia una serpiente gigante y una planta-hombre que hablaba  
**_brook:** yohoho pero si zoro yo veo que estan bien

En eso estaban todos saliendo del templo de lo mas tranquilos posible  
**_luffy y natsu :** parece que el que tendra el castigo sera zoro  
**_zoro:** No, no es justo  
**_brook:** zoro se un buen perdedor , eso no es para nada honorable  
**_luffy:** y bien natsu cual sera el castigo de zoro?  
**_natsu:** jejeje tengo uno muy bueno para el jejejeje  
Todos se devolvieron a la posada para cumplir con la penitencia de zoro, se dirigieron al cuarto de natsu y luffy, el primero de este par le susurro algo al oido del peliverde y le dio un paquete, despues de haberlo recibido este entro a el baño

_**_Despues de unos minutos_**_

**_luffy:** vamos zoro sal ya  
**_zoro:** NO, NO VOY A SALIR¡  
**_natsu**: zoro si no sales entonces saldras desnudo¡  
**_zoro:** talvez prefiera eso¡  
**_sanji:** vamos marimo, o acaso no tienes palabra de hombre  
**_zoro:** ... Esta bien pero donde alguien se reia, jurelo que le meto un puñetazo en todo el centro de la cara  
En eso se abre la puerta

**Notas finales:**

jejejeje, si me pude reir con este cap, ahi zorito lo siento , pero es que me encanta hacerte sufrir

_zoro: pobre de mi

_tobi: jajaja zoro ahora eres su obsecion jujuju

_yo: si tobi y si no te calles te vestire de mujer y hare cosas que no te gustaran

_tobi: hiii¡ esperamos que haya sido de su agrado y si quieren pueden dejar un comen


	11. Chapter 11

Cuando la puerta se abrio dio paso a un zoro vestido con un pantalon negro por ensima de las rodillas con una camisa blanca que tenia pintado una carita feliz en negro y unas botas de leopardo blanco pero aparte de eso de cabeza y tracero salian colas y orejas de gato de color verde ( jejeje para que haga juego con su cabeza eh?)  
Todos quedaron atonitos

**_sanji:** woow marimo te ves tan...  
**_natsu:** violable?  
**_sanji:** no¡ no hiba a decir eso  
**_luffy:** nee sanji no mientas yo se que eso paso por tu cabeza  
**_lucy:** si mi dedito acusador esta señalando a un pervertido jajajaja  
**_sanji:** paren ya¡  
**_natsu,luffy y lucy: **jajajajajajaja  
**_zoro:** bueno sera mejor que me quite esto ya  
**_natsu:** nonono, la apuesta todabia sique  
**_zoro:** que¡?  
**_natsu:** si zoro la apuesta es que en los dias que quede del viaje tienes que ponerte la ropa que esta en el paquete y las orejas no te las puedes quitar  
**_zoro: **ni cuando me voy a bañar  
**_natsu:** no y no te preopes que el agua no les hara nada jejejeje  
**_zoro: **malditos lo tenian todo planea verdad?¡  
**_luffy y natsu;** talvez si talvez no  
**_lucy:** bueno ya es un poco tarde sera mejor que nos vallamos a nuestas habitaciones a dormir  
**__pensamientos de zoro: si y cuando llegue a mi habitacion me quitare toda esta porqueria sin que se den cuenta_**  
**_luffy:** ahh zoro y es mejor que no intentes quitarte las orejas a escondidas porque lo sabremos shishi  
**_natsu:** y si lo haces te hira mucho peor jejejeje

Ya dicho esto cada uno de los amigos se dirigio a su respectiva habitacion a dormir, zoro cuando llego a su habitacion agradecio a los dioses porque mihawk estaba dormido

_**_pensamientos de zoro: uffff menos mal que esta durmiendo...**_

Al dia siquiente, mihawk se levanto, se baño y se fue a desayunar sin daarse cuenta de que el peliverde tenia unas lindas orejitas de gato puestas_ ( dios zoro te quiero violar )_, despues de un rato este se levanto se baño y se puso la ropa que se probo ayer, cuando bajo a desayunar el mihawk quedo atonito mientras que el profesor brook se esta riendo

**_brook:** haci que esta fue la penitencia que le dieron_ le dijo en un susurro a lucy ya que era la mas cerca que estaba a el_  
**_lucy:** pues si, las ocurrencias que se le pasan a natsu por la cabeza jejeje_ rio un poco nerviosa_aah brook-sensei se me olvidaba decirle natsu me dijo que le dijiera que inventara una excusa para que dejaran que zoro utilizara esa ropa  
**_brook:** yohohoho no te preocupes que algo se me ocurrira  
**_lucy:** bueno gracias profe

Zoro estaba realmente nervioso la mirada de mihawk se habia clavado en el

**_mihawk:** que son esas ropas  
**_zoro: **etto...  
**_brook:** yohohoho no te pongas haci mihawk, lo que pasa es que la ropa de zoro fue robada y lo unico que habia era esa ropa que tenia la dueña de la posada  
**_mihawk:** y que hay con las orejas?  
El profesor brook por rarro que sonara se habia quedado sin excusas, en eso decidida y determinada hablo lucy

**_lucy:** pues profesor, el tiene esas orejas y cola por un accidente, lo que paso fue que le queria hacer una broma a zoro , haci que compre unas orejas de gato pero no me di cuenta que estas tenian un superpegamento, se las puse ayer en la noche cuando nos reunimos y cuando intento quitarselas no podia

Hubo un silencio por un momento creyo que mihawk no se hiba a creer lo que le habia dicho pero finalmente dijo

**_mihawk: **ummm espero que eso sea verdad y dime como piensas quitarselas?_alzando una seja, como tratando de descubrir su mentira_  
Pero la chica con tranquilidad y desicion dijo  
**_lucy:** pues dentro de tres dias  
**_mihawk:**ummm  
En eso entran natsu y luffy al comedor  
**_luffy:** hola gente¡  
**_natsu:** hola mi pueblo¡

A todos les corrio una gotica por la cabeza

**_brook:** bueno chicos desayunen rapido, que vamos a salir  
**_todos; **si señor¡  
Todos comenzaron a desayunar natsu que estaba cerca de lucy le quitaba comida mientras que esta no le importaba mucho ya que estaba perdidamente enamorado de el y el de ella, luffy hacia escandalo y robaba comida al que le daba la oportunidad; saniji alababa a vivi y nami, gray miraba de reojo a donde estaba lucy y natsu el cual se enfurecio al ver lo tan cerca que estaban, chopper hablaba con gazille y keimi, laxus estaba como siempre comiendo callado hasta que natsu lo comenzo a molestar junto con luffy y por ultimo estaba zoro el cual estaba tan nerviso por las miradas que le dirigia mihawk.  
Cuando terminaron su comida los alumnos y los profesores salieron y visitaron alguno lugares de okinawa, en la calle todo el mundo dirigia sus miradas hacia zoro, unos se reian otros hablanban por lo bajo y no cabe decir que algunos hombre le chifablan ante esto el peliverde se sonrojaba queria que la tierra se lo tragase, que giratina saliera y se lo llevara al mundo inverso, pero no desgraciadamente todo eso era imposible, cuando por fin el paseo termino zoro se sintio tan aliviado, llegaron cenaron como siempre esta fue un circo y por ultimo algunos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones,

_**/en la habitacion de mihawk y zoro/**_

El peliverde estaba solo en la habitacion sentado en su cama un poco avergonzado por lo que habia pasado en la mañana en la calle todo el mundo le chifaba y le hacia piropos, de repente entro mihawk en la habitacion y paseo su mirada de arriba abajo mirandolo,detallandolo, en eso mihawk se le acerca y le besa en los labios claro que zoro no se resistio y abrio su boca para dar paso a la lengua de mihawk, ya cuando el aliento les faltaba se separon

**_mihawk:** sabes me quedo tan sorprendido cuando te vi esta mañana  
**_zoro: **en serio? A mi parecio que estabas enfadado  
**_mihawk:** claro, tenia que fingir, pero la verdad me gusta como te vez  
**_zoro:** de verdad?  
**_mihawk:** clato mi pequeño neko  
Y seguido le dio un beso tan intenso que de la comisura del labio de zoro salio un hilillo de baba , que ante los ojos de mihawk lo exito mas, despues de besar sus labios abrio la camisa del peliverde y comenzo a lamer los pesones hasta dejarlos duritos el peliverde se sentia tan agusto cada vez que lamia sus botones

**_zoro:** umm mihawk, quiero mas

Y como si fuera una orden el moreno comenzo a desabrollar el pantalon de zoro para darle un masajito a su mienbro  
**_ zoro:** mi..mihawk me vengo..oo  
**_mihawk:** no te preocupes  
Y dicho y hecho zoro se vino en la mano del moreno  
**_zoro:**mihawk  
**_mihawk:** dime?  
**_zoro:** yo tambien quiero "atenderte"  
**_mihawk:** esta bien

Zoro comenzo a quitarle el pantalon y luego el boxer al moreno para comenzar a chupar su miembro, mihawk se sentia realmente extaciado le comenzo a dar unas palmadas en la cabeza a zoro habisandole que muy pronto el se vendria, el joven no le hiso caso y siguio con su trabajo hasta que el mayor se vino en su boca

**_zoro: **un mihawk si que eres sabroso  
**_mihawk:** y tu no te quedas a tras zorito

El moreno puso a zoro en cuantro patas y sin aviso metio su erecto pene en su entrada  
**_zoro:** ahh...mmm mihawk la proxima con mas cuidado valee  
**_mihawk: **lo siento es que no me puedo contener mas  
El mayor comenzo con estocadas fuertes y rapidas, el menor sentia dolor pero por alguna razon ese dolor le gustaba_ ( bueno ahora si que estoy exitada)_ y comenzo a pedir mas

**_ zoro:** mi...iihawk da..aame m...as quiiier..o m..aaass ummmm  
**_mihawk:** es...ta biien pero mañana no vengas a quejarte  
_pensamientos de mihawk: porque con lo que te voy a dar ahora no vas a poder caminar por un dia**__**

Pensado esto mihawk le dio las estocas mas fuertes que zoro pudo imaginarse, hasta que se vinieron los dos  
  
_**/A LA MAÑANA SIQUIENTE/  
**_  
Todos estaban desayunando menos un peliverde que se noto que no estaba presente  
**_luffy:** y donde esta zoro?  
**_lucy:** al parecer esta durmiendo  
**_luffy:** neee vamos a irle a buscar natsu  
**_mihawk:** mejor no esta cansado  
**_luffy:** vamos profe deje ir a despestarlo  
**_mihawk:** ya dije que no  
**_vivi:** es mejor que no sigas insistiendo_le dijo casi en un susurro_  
**_gray:** pero no se preguntan porque no quiere que le vallamos a ver?  
**_lucy:** jejejeje creo que yo tengo una idea  
**_chopper:** y cual es?  
**_lucy:** pues no es evidente?  
**_sanji:** no claro que no, lucy-chuan  
**_lucy:** vengas acerquense la razon es que no se pudo aguantar mas y lo violo  
**_todos:** quee¡

En eso mihawk y brook voltearon a ver porque sus alumnos gritaban, los cuales al ver las miradas de sus profesores aparentaron normalidad, cuando estas las alejaron de ellos comenzaron otra voz con la conversacion que tenian  
_**luffy: **como¡ ese profesor se cargo a mi zorito¡  
**_gray y sanji:** sshiii baja la voz que nos pueden oir  
**_lucy**:es que no se dieron cuenta que estos mantienen una relacion amorosa  
**_nami**: la verdad yo sospechaba ya  
**_vivi:** Yo tambien  
Los demas quedaba en claro que no sospechaban nada  
**_lucy:** valla grupo de inutiles_ _decia muy por lo bajo_

**/ MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACION DE MIHAWK Y ZORO/**

Habia un pobre muchacho acostado boca abajo, la razon...LE DOLIA EL TRASERO  
**_zoro:** talvez no debi pedirle mucho...pero la verdad no me arrepiento jejeje  
/

**Notas finales:**

bueno realmente me exite, porque me imagine a mihawk haciendo el amor con un zorito-neko...ummm zoro en forma neko_ babeando_

**-tobi:** deja de gacer eso que te pareces a homero  
**-yo:** no me jusguez solamente imaginatelo  
**-tobi:** la verdad yo no me lo puedo imaginar  
en eso aparece zetsu  
**-zetsu:** la verdad prefiero imaginarme a un tobi neko  
**-tobi:** zetsu me sonrojas  
**-yo:** por favor calmen sus hormanas


	12. Chapter 12 extra

bueno aqui les va un extra para pasar el tiempo un rato mientras acomodo ideas, espero les guste mis queridas nakamas y tambien hago este espacio para aclarar algunas interrogantes

en eso aparece lucy-sama al estilo mago de circo en una habitacion oscura

**_lucy:** bueno algunos se preguntaran y ¡¿Y ESTO QUE ES? pues es un capitulo donde explicare algunas cosas que se me pasaron por alto ... haci que enciendan luces

se ilumina la habitacion mostrando que es igual al de enciclopedia arrancar de bleach, con una mesa de vidrio larga en posicion vertical con unas sillas de vidrio negro,lucy estaba sentada en el medo con un traje de coctel rojo corto po encima de las rodillas de escote corazon con unos tacones negros, el pelo suelto con el flequillo a medio lado  
**  
_lucy:** bueno en este extra me acompañaran mis amigos de akatsuki, haci que demos paso a tobi y zetsu

tobi aparece de la nada y zetsu del suelo

**_lucy:** vengan mis amores tomen asciento  
tobi se sento a la derecha y zetsu a la izquierda  
**_tobi:** bueno como dijo mi lucy aqui aclararemos algunas dudas o inquietudes que tendran sobre los capitulos  
**_zetsu:** la primera es ¿ de donde sacaste este fic?  
**_lucy:** pues como dije al principio cuando lo escribi salio de un sueño  
**_zetsu:** y podrias decirnos como fue  
**_lucy:** si claro, mi sueño fue que yo era zoro y que era estudiante y que me encontre con mihawk, del cual me quede enamorado y el me hiso muchas "cositas"...pero lastimosamente me tube que despertar por culpa de mi perra buu buuu  
**_zetsu:**ummm que sueño tan interesante  
**_tobi:** la siquiente es ¿porque ese titulo?  
**_lucy:** la verdad lo puse porque una amiga me dijo, pero la verdad queria poner un titulo diferente como " para siempre" o algo haci pero ya no importa  
**_zetsu:** ¿ ahi algo entre luffy y zoro?  
**_lucy:** la verdad no ahi nada solamente que luffy trata a zoro como...umm.. un juguete de su propiedad y lo quiere defender  
**_zetsu:** ummm ya_ con una gota en la cabeza_  
**_tobi**:¿ quien es giratina?  
**_lucy:** pues es un pokemon que sale en platino, el cual vive en el mundo inverso  
**_tobi:** lo admito eres una friki de pokemon  
**_lucy:** callate tobi o quieres que te ponga a HACER EL 69 con zetsu mientras grabo?  
**_tobi:** no no tobi sera un buen chico desde ahora  
**_lucy:** eso espero -.-  
**_zetsu: **cof cof otra pregunta¿ porque esta lucy es un poco diferente a la de fairy tail?  
**_lucy:** porque la lucy que pongo aqui soy yo  
**_tobi:**porque un zoro de uke?  
**_lucy:** porque es un mizo maldito descarado  
**_tobi:** ya ya no me pegues  
**_zetsu:** en la parte donde todos conversaban acerca de que zoro no estaba presente porque mihawk y brook no los oian?  
**_lucy:** pues porque mi querido zetsu el comedor de esa posada es extremadamente largo y los profesores estaban sentados en un extremo y los alumnos en otro  
**_tobi:** ahi mas alumnos aparte de los que nombraSTE?  
**_lucy:** si ahi mas, solamente que puse solamente los mas importantes y los que van a presentar algun papel en la historia  
**_zetsu**: vas a presentar a alguna otra pareja?  
**_lucy:**pues creo que no, pero hare insinuaciones a si como estaba haciendo con shanks y luffy o law y zoro jejejeje  
**_tobi:** umm creo que esas son todas las preguntas que se haran  
**_zetsu:** quisiera ser una ave para volar  
**_lucy:** eso no viene al caso -.-  
**_tobi:** eres muy aburrida alien  
_**lucy:** callate y no me llames por el MOTE que me da mi mama que pueden descubrir mi nombre¡  
**_tobi:** nee lucy tu nombre verdadero sale en el fic?  
**_lucy:** si la verdad si en los primeros capitulos pero eso lo dejo que lo averigüen ustedes jejeje  
**_tobi:** aahh si tu eres la  
**_zetsu:** CALLA TOBI QUE ES SORPRESA¡  
**_tobi:** niii si ya entendi pero no grites  
**_lucy:** tu te lo buscas siempre  
**_zetsu:** y lucy dime el aspecto que tienes ahora es la de la lucy de fairy tail?  
**_lucy:** si, porque mi verdadero aspecto lo tiene ya mi verdadera forma que esta en el fic  
**_tobi:** bueno esto es todo de este capitulo extra y tobi es un buen chico  
**_lucy:** ya muy pronto se acerca el final de este fic, haci que espero que lo sigan hasta el final jejeje y como siempre le doy gracias a todas las que me han apoyado y leido este escrito

**_lucy,tobi y zetsu: HASTA OTRA NAKAMAS MIAS¡**

**Notas finales:**

espero les haya gustado , se hayan reido y paso un buen rato

dejen sus comentarios recivimos de todo zapatazos, bazukasos, cachetadas, maletas


	13. Chapter 12

bueno aqui esta la conti con todo mi amor para ustedes espero que se diviertan,lloren,baben,fantaseen, y muchas cosas mas porque yo hise todas esas cuando lo estaba escribiendo, no cabe decir que mi mama me mirABA CON UNA CARA DE " DIOS QUE HICIMOS MAL CON ESTA NIÑA" jajajaja WAN WAN

yo como dice una frase que vi por ahi:

_la mejor forma de vivir la vida es dejarse llevar de las emociones_ **by gundam wing**

Despues de desayunar todos algunos de los alumnos salieron a la playa mientras que otros rondaban por la posada buscando que hacer ya que querian aprovechar el dia libre que les habian una parte zoro ya se sentia un poco mejor de su dolor y se comenzo a bañar, por otra parte esta lucy en el cuarto de los dos imperactivos hablando

**_lucy:** jajaja el viaje a estado genial no creen?  
**_luffy:** seee pero porque no le pones un poco mas de emocion?  
**_natsu:** y que propones?'  
**_luffy:** que tal otra broma a zoro?  
**_lucy:** sabes aveces pienso que tienes un fetichismo con el  
**_luffy:** nee no es eso, es solamente que zoro es una vistima perfecta  
**_natsu:** si su actitud es un poco seria y eso lo hace a la misma vez suave como un dulce gatito jejejeje  
**_lucy:** a si? Entonces porque no le hacen una broma a laxus que tiene casi la misma actitud que el?  
**_natsu:**QUE ESTAS LOCA ACASO QUIERES QUE NOS CASTRE  
**_luffy.** Acambio laxus no es amargado, el es el tipico ummm hombre que podria volverse un asecino en serie en cualquier momento  
**_lucy:** ummm ya entiendo_ con miles de gotas en la cabeza_ y como iba diciendo natsu que propones luffy?  
**_luffy:** bueno que tal si le damos de tomar esto_sacando una pastilla azul de su bolso_  
Hubo un momento de silencio  
**_lucy:** n...no me dig..digas que eso es..._en voz nerviosa_  
**_luffy:** pues mi hemano le dice la pastillita de la felicidad shishishi  
**_lucy:** POR DIOS MAMON ES EXTASIS QUE DONDE SE TE PASE DE LA MANO LO MATAS...menos mal que nos llamate a nosotros para hacer la broma  
**_natsu:** ummmm y como piensan darselo a zoro?  
**_luffy:** shishishi nose  
**_lucy:** yo creo que tengo una idea...

mientras taton en otro lugar muy apartado de ese trio de locos habia un zoro saliendo del baño listo para cambiarse, se dirigio hacia donde estaba el paquete de la ropa y vio que la que le tocaba hoy era un poco excesiva, quedo un momento pensando en si ponersela o no pero la verdad tenia mucho miedo de solo pensar que le harian si no se la ponia. Se termino de cambiar y salio de la habitacion la ropa que tenia era un pantalon negro por en 15cm por encima de las rodillas de un estilo englobado de este salian unas coreas que se cruzaban en su espalda y en el frente caian horizontalmente, llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga hasta los codos, tenia un liston verde oscuro amarrado al cuello del cual el moño quedaba en su espalda ( es como un collar haci como el que le ponen a los gatitos mimados jejeje ), unas botas blancas y unas medias largas que se metian hasta su pantalon del color del liston con unas rayas mas oscuras, el se vio al espejo y realmente parecia uno de esos personajes que salen en los animes de estilo shojo

**_zoro:** ...realmente lo tenian todo planeado...

El peliverde salio de la habitacion y comenzo a caminar por los pasillos, agradecio por que no hubiera mucha gente ya que con esa ropa puesta se sentia realmente avergonzado, el joven estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que lucy venia corriendo hacia el con un vaso de jugo, se chocaron los dos, lucy aprovecho que zoro cayo al suelo, se le puso encima, hiso que abriera la boca y le hecho todo el vaso de jugo en la boca para que se lo tragase, cuando porfin cumplio esta accion ella salio corriendo

**_zoro: **ahhh pero...que fue lo que paso?

En una esquina escondidos estaban luff, natsu y lucy

**_lucy:** al parecer funciono  
**_natsu:** claro que funciono, la verdad fue una gran idea hechar el extasis en el jugo  
**_luffy:**shishishi si oigan sigamosle para ver que pasa  
**_natsu y lucy:** si mi capitan¡

Zoro seguia su camino muy normal sin saber que en su cuerpo circulaba extasis, de un momento a otro sentia calor, queria abrazar a alguien, estaba alegre, sin darse cuenta estaba en la playa, sin razon alguna comenzo a correr de un lugar a otro a saltar, la gente que estaba por ahi pensaba que estaba loco y habia uno que otro pensamiento de que estaba drogado, de repente llego a un lugar un tanto oculto en este sitio solamente habia una persona la cual era...mihawk.  
El pelinegro que estaba sentado en la arena tenia puesto una bermuda negra y sin camisa, habia puesto una sombrilla y estaba leyendo un libro alzo la visto y lo vio, el menor se veia como un niño de 5 años con ese traje pero la verdad le gustaba esa imagen

**_mihawk:** hola zoro

Sin mas el peliverde se dirigio corriendo hacia el y lo tumbo, quedando el peliverde arriba

**_mihawk:** que pasa zoro?  
**_zoro:** mi..mi..mihawk..ten..go calor_un tanto nervioso y sensual_  
La verdad el mayor no sabia que le pasaba a este, el joven se movia hacia alante y hacia atras como tratando de satinfacer alguna necesidad  
**_zoro: **mihawk zorito quiere cariño_le decia de manera sencual__( la verdad de solamente imaginarme esto se me cae un chorro baba y no cabe decir que tengo una mente muy grafica)_  
El peliverde comenzo a besar el abdomen,despues el cuello y por ultimo la boca los dos se fundieron en un beso pasional, se separaron solamente porque sus pulmones lo pedian, zoro se acerco al oido de mihawk y le susurro  
**_zoro:** dame cariño  
Sin mas que decir el moreno se puso ensima de el y le volvio a besar, le despojo de su pantalon el cual fue un lio de quitar  
**_mihawk:** haci que quieres cariño?  
**_zoro:**siii  
**_mihawk:** pero antes tienes quedarme a mi  
**_zoro.** Esta bien amo  
El peliverde bajo y le quito el pantalon metio el mienbro de mihawk en su boca de un solo, comenzo a jugar con esta lamiendole la punta despues pelliscandola, al moreno se le escapaban uno que otro gemido de placer a el le encantaba que el menor hisiera eso, en una idea atrevida zoro hiba a meter su dedo en la entradade de este pero fue detenido, alzo la mirada y se encontro con los ojos ambarinos del mayor mirandole fijamente

**_mihawk:** eres un gato muy malo  
El mayor se coloco ensima de este  
**_mihawk:** habra que castigarte  
**_zoro:** si, quiero que me des un castigo  
El moreno abrio las piernas de zoro esta se enlazaron en su cintura, y metio un miembro en la entrada sin preparar del peliverde  
**_zoro:** ummm ahh  
El joven gemia como loco, parecia un animal en celo  
**_zoro:** quiero mas aun estoy caliente  
**-mihawk: **no te preocupes mi gatito que te quitare ese calor

Mientras tanto en un lugar un tanto alejado pero que se podia ver todo lo que pasaba donde estaba zoro, habia una lucy,un luffy y natsu sorprendidos

**_lucy: **creo que nos pasamos...realmente no va a poder sentarse ni caminar por un mes  
**_natsu:** jejejejeje zoro es el uke jejejeje  
**_luffy:** buu buu no me gusta para nada esta broma  
**_natsu y lucy: **que?¡  
**_luffy:** yo no queria que pasara eso  
**_lucy:** creo que te salio el tiro por la culata  
**_natsu:** pues la verdad esto mas que broma resulto siendo como un favor  
**_luffy:** si un favor al profesor de ultratumba  
**_lucy:** y dime luffy que pensabas realmente que hiba a pasar al darle esa pastilla?  
**_luffy:** que estaria pegado a mi cual lapa  
Momento de silenciooooooo  
**_lucy:** jajajajaja tu si que eres un imbesil jajajaja  
**_luffy:** oye¡_ inflando sus cachetes en muestra de enfado_  
**_lucy:** jejeje gomen gomen es solo que realmente no sabias para que servia esa pastilla?  
**_luffy:** no la verdad no  
**_lucy:** uff un caso perdido

_**_ ummm ahh si mas quiero mas**_

**_natsu:** woow esto si que esta interesante ooo creo que me estoy sintiendo caliente, lucy vamonos a un lugar escondido a hacer cosas como esas  
**_lucy:** QUE¡  
**_natsu;** ven vamos, creo que vi uno por la posada  
Y la agarro del brazo arrastrandola contra su voluntad  
**_lucy:** luffy auxilio  
**_luffy:** espero que se diviertan yo ire a comer algo adios  
y haci el trio se separo, uno hacia la posada y los tros dos hacia un lugar muy escondido serca de la posada

**Notas finales:**

espero me perdonen en este fuc tambien ahi relaciones hetero

la verdad me estoy quedando muy corta con el lemon haci que tome una desicion...por ahora no pondre lemon espero que no me maten por eso...aqunque pienso hacer uno casi al final ...nose creo que el lemon quedo mal estoy un poco inconforme con eso, ire ahora mismo a descargar doujinshi yaoi y a leer algunos fic porque me estoy quedando corta

SE ME OLVIDO DECIR LIO*: ES PELEA O ALGO MAS O MENOS RELACIONADO , Y BERMUDA*: SON LOS PANTALONES ESOS CORTOS DE PLAYA QUE UTILIZAN LOS HOMBRES, que en mi ciudad los hombres se los ponen muy a menudo ya que estamos rodeados de mar


	14. Chapter 13

bueno hola nakamas mias, les queria avisar que saque un 6o en el examen de geometria y yo que pensaba que hiba a sacar un 0 al estilo naruto jajajaja ...bueno aunque un 60 no es que sea muy bueno...bueno que ma da ese sensei tambien me la tienen aplicada jajajaja dejemos eso de lado no quiero recordar a ese bas... aqui esta el siguiente capitulo wiiii se acerca el festival en el colegio de zorito y pa...

**_zetsu:**NO crees que estas soltando un poco la lengua como tobi?  
**_tobi:** oye que yo no soy sapo  
**_yo:** ups lo siento jejeje saben se me vino la cabeza una frase se las digo?  
**_tobi y zetsu:** siii  
**_yo:** bueno aqui va...solo se que nada se...ehh aque esta buena verdad  
_**silenciooooooooooooo y grillos sonando**_  
**_zetsu:** bueno y yo mejor digo que aqui esta la conti antes de que comienzen a hablar disparates

Llego el dia de volver a casa todos estaban tranquilos y un poco triztes porque acabo el viaje, zoro agradecia que por fin podia ponerse su ropa normal, en la trayectoria de vuelta El viaje fue un tanto tranquilo ya que luffy y natsu no paraban de hacerle bromas a cuanto pajarito indefenso que encontraran sus ojos aunque las mayorias de las bromas se las llevaba zoro, por otra parte lucy pensaba...

_**_pensamientos de lucy: realmente lo compruebo y verifico estos dos tienen un fetichismo con zoro_haciendo cara de pena y alzandose de hombros_**_

Por fin llegaron a la escuela y cada uno se fue hacia sus hogares, en el trayecto a casa zoro y mihawk hablaban muy poco ya que despues del dia del cariñito en la playa el menor se sentia avergonzado cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, el moreno no paso por alto esa actitud, cuando llegaron al apartamento mihawk acorralo en la pared a zoro

**_ mihawk:** zoro que te pasa  
**_zoro:** no nada es solo q...que...me siento muy apenado por la actitud de la playa  
El moreno hecho una sonrisa la verdad era que ese peliverde aunque aparentara seriedad y dureza era mas fragil que un cubito de hielo  
**_mihawk:** solamente era eso?  
**_zoro:** claro tu no lo entiendes porque no parecias un drogado en sus momentos de locura  
**_mihawk:** jajajaja_pega su frente con la del joven_ pero dime te gusto lo que hicimos en la playa?  
**_zoro:** sii  
**_mihawk: **y lo hiciste porque querias verdad?  
**_zoro:** pues si  
**_mihawk:** entonces no te sientas apenado zorito  
**_zoro:** mihawk te quiero  
**_mihawk:** yo tambien  
Y se dieron un beso tierno en los labios para despues hacer el amor en plena sala.

El colegio les regalo a los alumnos dos dias de reposo ya que estarian a doloridos y cansados despues del viaje, cuando pasaron esos dias de receso y fueron al colegio todos estaban un poco...desanimados_ ( vamos admitamoslo a quien le gusta ir al instituto?) _aunque habia algunos que estaban alegres porque despues del viaje venia la competencia entre los cursos de quien recolectaba mas dinero.  
En el salon de zoro estaban los alumnos debatiendo que hiban a hacer, algunos decian que una casa embrujada pero fue descartada ya que esta idea la habia agarrado otro curso hasta que la presidenta nami y la vicepresidenta vivi se les ocurrio algo...

**_nami:** que tal un cafe MAID  
**_vivi:** nadie lo a propuesto todavia que dicen?  
**_sanji:** yo estoy deacuerdo con nami-chaun y vivi-san  
**_luffy:**shishishi  
**_zoro:** me da igual  
**_chopper:** sera emocionante  
**_demas alumnos: **seeee  
**_nami:** bueno en la decoracion dejare acargo a yunni,emba y kurosu  
**_vivi:** las encargadas de administrar el dinero sera nami y yo  
**_nami:** los cocineros seran sanji y ringo  
**_vivi:** los camareros y camareras seran keimi,luffy,chopper, yuki,haruhi,ariadna y por ultimo zoro  
Este ultimo al darse cuenta que lo pusieron como camarero se opuso  
**_zoro:** ni loco voy a participar  
**_vivi:** vamos zoro no seas haci  
**_zoro:** ya dije que no  
**_nami:** zoro no queria ocurrir al chantaje pero lo hare  
Y de su bolsillo saco tres fotos en los que estaba vestido como gato  
**_zoro: **a que hora me sacaste esas fotos y damelas  
**_nami: **umm no y si no participas las publico por toda internet y saldran en las pantallas de las calles...mejor dicho en todos lados  
_**zoro:** ...esta bien participare, pero cuando esto termine las borraras y nada de copias eh?¡  
**_nami:** si,si  
**_zoro:** juralo por tu vida y tu madre  
**_nami: **si, si lo juro que criajo eres  
**_zoro:**_(soltando un suspiro)_ por lo que tengo que pasar  
**_luffy:** ay vamos zoro que no es para tanto que seguro y nos divertimos  
**_zoro.** Si talvez

Despues de haber decidido que hiban a hacer y cuando comenzarian con los preparativos y eso, siguieron dando clases los dias y cada vez se acercaba el dia de la competencia, todos estaban animados pero siempre ahi algunos limones_( los amargados)_ presente.

Y los dias pasaron hasta que por fin...

/**_PUM PUM POF_**/  
Sonaban los fuegos artificiales anunciando que ya habia llegado el festival del colegio , en esta ocasion el instituto invitaba a otros colegios aque vinieran y se divirtieran , la verdad todo estaba muy animado.  
En el curso de zoro todos se estaban cambiando, primero fueron las mujeres las cuales se pusieron un traje muy bonito de sirvientas pero para hacerlo mas tierno le agregaron unas orejas de gato_**( jeje es que me las imagino y se ven bien si las pongo al estilo neko)**_, despues vinieron a cambiarse los hombres, estos tenian puesto un traje de mayordomo y sin orejas de gato...pero se presento un problema...

**_zoro:** QUEEEEEEEEE¡ ESTO TIENE QUE SER BROMA¡  
**_sanji:** anda marimo pero si te toco el traje de las mujeres  
**_zoro:**..._en estasdo de shock  
**_chopper: **ehh nami ay un problema  
En eso aparece nami abriendo la puerta  
**_nami:** cual?  
_yuki: Al parecer a zoro-nii le toco el traje de las mujeres  
**_nami:**ups creo que tuve un error de calculo  
**_zoro:** entonces no participare  
**_nami:** nada de eso zoro¡ con traje de mujer o de hombre vas a salir a atender  
**_zoro:** me importa un pepino se burlaran de mi  
**_nami:** claro que no...zoro quieres que publique la foto_en tono serio_  
**_zoro:** para lo que me importara con toda la gente que entrara aqui seguro que me tomaran fotos y las subiran a internet  
En eso aparece vivi  
**_vivi:** zoro no queriamos decirte esto pero si no participas perderas el año_en tono serio_  
**_zoro: **COMOOO¡  
**_vivi:** si..como muy poca gente participaba en esto el director decidio que el que no aportara sus notas bajarian en picada..¿porque crees que en este instituto rara vez alguien pierde el año?  
**_zoro:**...  
**_vivi:** pues porque se ayudan de esta actividad  
**_yuki**:zoro que decides?  
Un rato de silencio  
**_zoro:** adios  
**_nami:** detenganlo y cambienlo a la fuerza¡  
**_sanji,chopper,luffy,yuki,chopper,keimi,ariadna y ringo:** si señora  
Y todos se tiraron encima de zoro, solamente se podia ver la ropa de este volando por los aires, cuando por fin terminaron de cambiarlo se alejaron,todos quedaron petrificados porque el peliverde se veia realmente ...CUTE

**_ringo:** ahhhhhhh mis ojoooss  
**_yuki:** es mucha belleza no lo aguanto  
**_ariadna: **chopper creo que morire por falta de sangre  
**_chopper: **no mueras ariadna  
**_vivi:**nami sostenme creo que no agunto estar de pie  
**_nami:** la verdad no me esperaba que se viera tan bien  
**_luffy:** vaya zoro con el traje de neko del viaje te veias lindo pero con este seguro que lo sobrepasa por un millon  
Zoro estaba un poco fastidiado y apenado tanto alago lo tenia mal  
En eso llego yunni,emba y kurosu

**_yunni:** chicos, el director dijo que en 10 minutos tenemos que abrir el cafe  
**_emba:**si tenemos que ganarle a los demas  
**_kurosu:** seremos los mejores

_**_pensamientos de zoro: el universo conspira contra mi  
**_

/


	15. Chapter 14 festival

bueno AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO NAKAMAS MIAS¡ con mas de este maravilloso fic...mi mama como siempre haciendo faceplam* porque me estaba riendo como loca jajaja y en este fic apareceraaaa  
**_tobi:** APARECERE YO  
**_yo:** what?  
**_zetsu:** lo que queria dar a entender tobi es que te estas pasando de lengua...como siempre -.-  
**_yo:** are you fucking kick me?  
**_tobi:** no claro que no_ haciendo señas de si claro que si_  
**_yo:** ahhh la verdad para que pelear con ustedes si son mis dos amores besito tobi besito  
**_tobi:** claro_acercandose_  
**_zetsu:**oigan y yo que?  
**_yo: **claro tu tambien PERO ANTES AQUI ESTA EL CAP

Y haci pasaron los 10 minutos que tenian que esperar y se abrio el cafe, la verdad era que llegaba mucha gente y la razon era que habia una linda personita que atraia a las personas con solo mirarlo  
**_nami:** wooow mira que estamos ganando mucho dinero  
**_vivi**: si y es gracias a zoro  
**_nami:** quien pensaria que se veria tambien vestido asi

Mientras que estas dos agradecian que zoro estaba vestido haci este maldecia por tan mala suerte que tenia, se dirigio a una mesa a tomar la orden  
**_zoro:** que desea mi amo_ en tono meloso pero fastidiado_  
**_?:** anda pero si mira con lo que me encuentro  
El peliverde reconocia muy bien esa voz tan relajada y burlona  
**_zoro: **law¡ que haces aqui?¡  
**_law:** pueesssss tu colegio invito al mio y me toco venir...pero la verdad nunca pense que me encontraria con semejante...espectaculo_ señalando a zoro de arriba a abajo con el dedo_  
**_zoro:** deja de decir eso  
**_law:** no sabia que ahora eras travesti  
**_zoro:** que no lo soy¡ es que se equivocaron en el numero de uniformes que tenian que traer  
**_law:** si si zorito como tu digas y ahora traeme dos pudines  
**_zoro:** dos pudines? no sabia que fueras tan goloso*  
**_law:** los dos no me los comeré yo tontito uno es para mi y otro para un amigo  
_**_pensamientos de zoro:**_ si es mi oportunidad para molestarlo  
**_law:** y antes de que te comienzes a armar una pelicula en esa cabecita, si es mi novio  
**_Plan hechado a perder_**  
_**_pensamientos de zoro:**_ mierda¡  
**_law:** rapido mujer que emparte tengo hambre tambien_dando palmadas_  
**_zoro:** maldito law algun dia me vengare de ti_susurrando_

**Despues de dos minutos/**

**_zoro:** toma aqui esta tu pedido...  
**_law:** bueno entonces me voy llendo  
**_zoro**...no...e...es..espera queria hacerte una pregunta  
**_law:** oh cual?_sorprendido_  
**_zoro:** pueessss,...queria saber quien era tu novio  
**_law:**ohhh zoro yo sabia que en tu interior tenias a una vieja cotilla* jajajajaja  
**_zoro:**no¡ n..no..es..eso es solo que aun te considero como mi nii-san  
**_law:** ooh zorito no aguanto mas dame un abrazo  
Y el ojeroso se tira encima del peliverde para frotar mejilla con mejilla, todo el mundo les mira con cara de "estos son raritos"  
**_zoro:** law mejor deja de hacer eso que nos miran  
**_law: **si, si es verdad y si eustass-ya me viera haci seguro que me manda a comer  
**_zoro:** escuche bien¡eustass  
**_law:** si  
**_zoro:** eustass el mismo del colegio killer, al que todo el mundo le tiene miedo?  
**_law:** yeah  
**_zoro:** santo cielo como hiciste para enamorarlo  
**_law:** ya sabes me puse mis pantalones de diseñador y baile delante de el  
**_zoro:** enserio...aun crees que me chupo el dedo  
**_law:** si no me crees haya tu... Y te cuento que es un animal en la cama dios me pone en unas posiciones...  
**_zoro:** LALALALA SOY SORDO TENGO OREJAS DE PESCADO LALALALA  
**_law:**jajaja ya ya no te cuento, bueno sera mejor que me vaya que seguro eustass-ya esta maldiciendo porque no he traido la comida  
**_zoro:** bueno...y cuidate  
**_law:** si tu tambien neko-sirvienta jajaja_sale corriendo a toda velocidad_  
**_zoro:** tu viste que arruinar el momento...

**_nami:** ey¡ zoro que haces ahi parado , que todavia ay clientes por atender¡  
**_zoro:** seeee

Pasaron los minutos y el peliverde estaba algo aburrido ya que nami no los dejaba hablar entre ellos ni tomar un descanso, aunque no lo admitiera extrañaba a law ya que cuando estubo fue divertido...

**_vivi:** zoro podrias atender la mesa 5 que los demas estan un poco ocupados  
**_zoro: **esta bien  
Se dirigio a la mesa indicada con unas ganas que ni kamesama podria describir, llego y saco su libreta de pedidos, estaba tan aburrido que ni siquiera quiso mirar al cliente

**_zoro:** que decia mi amo_en tono meloso pero a la misma vez asqueado_  
_**_pensamientos de zoro:**__ odio decir esas palabras_  
**_¡¿:** pues a ti  
**_zoro: **que¡ por quien me...  
El joven quedo paralisado cuando vio aquien estaba atendiendo  
**_zoro:** m...mi...mi...mi...mi_(parece disco rayado)_ MIHAWK que haces aqui¡?  
**_mihawk:** pues vine a ver como les hiba a mis estudiantes y mira con semejante sorpresa que me encuentro  
**_zoro:** y sera la ultima  
El mayor toma a zoro de las manos y lo acerca  
**_mihawk:**pues que lastima porque la verdad te ves muy sexy_ en tono sensual_  
A zoro se le subieron los colores, las mejillas le comenzaron a arder, al igual que su cuerpo  
**_zoro:**mi...mihawk_en tono suave_( ya se lo imaginaran verdad jeje...quiero violarlo)_  
**_mihawk:** que lastima que estemos en el colegio, bueno sera mejor que me valla tengo que supervisar otros cursos  
Y haci el mayor se levanto de su asciento y se fue  
_**_pensamientos de zoro:**__ se ve que solo vino a probocarme..._  
El dia paso hasta que llego la hora de anunciar los ganadores, estabas todos reunidos en el patio, algunos _(como zoro)_ veian desde las ventanas, el director subio a la tarima agarro el microfono y se puso a dar un discurso que no venia ni alcazo, pasaron horas hasta que por fin hiban a decir los ganadores

**_director shiroige: este año la competencia fue dura pero hubo un curso que consiguio una cantidad de dinero con la que se podria alimentar a toda africa...y los ganadores son...los de la casa enbrujada _pausa_stop_rebovinar_**

**(Nani las engañe eso era mentira jajaja cayeron, debieron de ver sus caras jajaja, gomen gomen es que la queria hacer)  
**  
**_director shiroige:** este año la competencia fue dura pero hubo un curso que consiguio una cantidad de dinero con la que se podria alimentar a toda africa...y los ganadores son...**los de primero con el maid cafe**  
Todos los del curso de zoro estaban alegres  
**_ringo:** sanji ganamos  
**_sanji:** sii que alegrio ringo-chuan  
**_vivi:** nami lo logramos jajaja  
**_nami:** claro despues de todo era mi idea  
**_vivi:**jejeje  
**_yukki:** que crees que nos daran de premio chopper?  
**_chopper:** nose...notas extras?  
**_emba:** yo oi al director diciendo que nos daria una parte del dinero que recogimos  
**_yunni:** woow seria genial pero de verdad lo crees  
**_emba:** claro  
**_haruhi:**pues seria mejor unos boletos a un spa  
**_ariadna:** si, el que queda por el centro comercial dicen que es el mejor  
**_kurosu:** yo quisiera un viaje

**_director:** y el premio sera...la mitad del dinero que recogieron  
**_emba:** vieron  
**_yunni:**como hiciste?  
**_emba:** tengo contactos  
**_luffy: **woow con eso comprare mucha carne¡  
**_vivi y nami:** ropa  
**_ringo:**patines  
**_sanji y emba:** revistas porno  
**_yunni, choppery yukki: **libros  
**_haruhi y ariadna:** spa  
**_kurosu:** hawai  
**_zoro:** nada en especial -.-  
**_todos menos luffy:** aguafiestas  
**_luffy:**shishishi  
En eso se hacerca lucy  
**_lucy: **woow que suerte chicos ganaron  
**_luffy:**shishishi todo fue gracias a zoro  
**_lucy:** si eso oi , decian que si no hubiera sido por como estaba vestido zoro, seguro que perdian  
**_ringo: **lucy y tu curso que hiso?  
**_lucy:** puessss la casa embrujada ,quedamos de segundos sera mejor que se cambien que esto ya acabo  
Todos se fueron a recoger su ropa y comenzar a cambiarse, cuando el peliverde llego a su mochila y la abrio no encontro su ropa haci que comenzo a buscarla por todos lados pero no aparecia  
**_zoro:** QUE MIERDA DONDE ESTA MI ROPA¡  
**_luffy:** oy oy que pasa zoro?  
**_zoro:** mi ropa no esta¡  
**_sanji: **que enserio, la buscaste bien?  
**_zoro:** claro...luffy no me estaras jugando una broma verdad?  
**_luffy:** no la verdad no  
**_zoro:** enserio...no te creo  
**_yukki:** es la verdad el estubo conmigo  
**_zoro:** como hare ahora, para ir a mi casa  
**_yunni:**pues te tocara irte haci  
**_ariadna:** es mejor que te vallas llendo ya, que a esta hora no ahi mucha gente en las calles  
Y dicho y hecho zoro agarro su maleta y salio corriendo, lo que habia dicho **ariadna era MENTIRA** habia mucha gente en la calle y todos lo miraban a el como si fuera un** bicho raro**, el joven decidio arriesgarse y ir por los barrios bajos, caminaba y caminaba ya estaba cerca de su casa y gracias a kamesama que no se habia encontrado con ningun bandalo o basuquero* en su trayecto ...**pero POR COSAS DEL DESTINO**...

**Notas finales:**

bueno espero que les haya gustado , porque la verdad yo me divertí imaginándomelos  
**basuquero:** son los drogadictos, los pandilleros  
**cotilla:** mi hermano dijo que era chismoso o chismosa  
**goloso:** comelon, hambriento


	16. Chapter 15 expectaculo

bueno, bueno hola mis paisanas como andan pues yo muy bien porque comenze otro fic pero en un pagina diferente, tambien pienso hacer otro pero de naruto porque no aguanto mas ver a tobi, a madara y zetsu y cada ves que los veo me imagino a los dos ultimos violandose al primero

**_tobi:** oye¡  
**_Madara:** tobi admitelo yo te salve, solamente estabamos tu y yo solos en mi guarida  
**_yo:**hummm madara y tobi solos *imaginacion volando por los aires* ummmm violado*baba*  
**_tobi:** oye¡ no porque tengo que ser el uke  
**_yo,madara,zetsu:** porque eres el mas estupido,inserio y aparte un aniñado que cualquiera puede violar  
**_tobi:** tobi se siente mal bua bua_lagrimas por monton_  
**_yo:** madara, zetsu ya saben que hacer  
**_zetsu y madara:** si  
y estos dos hagarraron a tobi y se lo llevaron a un cuarto  
**_yo: **wan wan bueno aqui la conti yupi, yupi

Zoro choco con un hombre, tenia el pelo rubio corto, con una barba desaliñada y un pirsing en su nariz el cual tenia una cadena y se enganchaba en su oreja  
**_zoro:** ohh, p-perdon_nervioso_  
_**_pensamientos de zoro: **__por favor que sea una persona seria, que sea una persona seria__  
**_hombre:** anda pero mira nos que nos trajo el viento una puta adomicilio_  
_**_pensamientos de zoro:**__ puta madre__  
**_hombre:** chicos que tal si nos divertimos con este?_  
Y de repente un poco de basuqueros_( nose como decirles la verdad)_ comenzaron a salir de algunos locales y de los callejones, todos se veian terrorificos aunque siempre habia uno que tenia el aspecto mas...amariconado y partia la escena.  
**_zoro:** ehh ... P-perdon pero me tengo que ir!_  
El peliverde hiba a correr pero el hombre con el que se choco y que al parecer era el lider lo logro agarrar del cuello y estamparlo contra la pared haciendo que de la nariz del menor saliera un poquito de sangre y se pusiera roja  
**_hombre:** tu de aqui no te vas puta_  
**_discipulo: **oye kanzaki porque eres tu el que tiene que divertirse primero?_  
**_kanzaki:** porque soy mas temible que tu pedazo de mierda_  
Al decir eso todos sus subordinados sabian que no podian interrumpir en lo que hiba hacer ahora su jefe, zoro intento escapar de nuevo pero no pudo esos hombres formaban una barrera inquebrantable  
**_kanzaki:** ashhh es tan fastidioso jugar al juego del gato y el raton_  
El rubio hagarro al peliverde y lo estampo de espaldas a la pared, hacerco su cara podian sentir sus respiraciones  
**_kanzaki: **cuando termine contigo despues seguiran mis hombres, haci que no gastes tanta energia_  
Lo beso en la boca era un beso brusco, asqueroso el peliverde queria vomitar porque a el solamente le gustaban los besos que le daba mihawk,comenzo a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo del menor despues lo voltio y desabrocho su pantalon para meterle su miembro, zoro lloraba no queria que otra persona lo tomara el solamente queria que lo hiciera mihawk  
_**_pensamientos de zoro: **__porque tuve que hagarrar por este camino, porque no le pedi a mihawk que me acompañara__  
El menor lograba ver que cada vez el miembro del basuquero estaba cerca de su entrada, zoro respiro profundo y cerro los ojos preparandose para el dolor que ese estupido le propinaría, pero espero y espero y no sentia nada haci que abrio los ojos y lo vio como en las peliculas de accion estaba mihawk venciendo a todos esos hombres con unos movimientos elegantes y serenos, se podria decir que habian como 100 y de esos 100 no quedo ninguno, su lider al parecer habia escapado; de repente el moreno se le hacerca  
**_mihawk: **zoro estas bien?¡_  
Su tono se voz reflejaba que estaba preocupado pero a la misma vez algo de enfado  
**_zoro:**s-s-s-si_  
**_mihawk:** porque no me dijiste que te acompañara, si hubiera llegado un minuto tarde te hubieran..._  
_Silencioooooooooooooooooooo_  
**_zoro:** l-lo s-siento te prometo que no lo hare nunca mas mihawk perdoname_  
De sus ojos comenzaron a a brotar lagrimas, se sentia aliviado  
**_mihawk:** ya, ya todo paso ven_ y le dio un abrazo_(yo tambien quiero abrazo de oso)__  
El peliverde comenzo a llorar a un mas pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza sino de alegria porque ese momento que paso fue tan parecido a como se conocieron por primera vez, se sentia alegre de que el estuviera a su lado de haberse conocido, se podia decir que estaba a punto de estallar de tanta felicidad  
**_mihawk: **venga zoro vamonos a casa  
**_zoro:**si  
Se agarraron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar durante el trayecto estaban en silencio pero zoro lo rompio  
**_zoro:** mihawk dime y como lograste encontrarme?  
**_mihawk:** pues llegue a buscarte pero tus amigos me dijieron que te habias ido temprano porque tu ropa se habia perdido y te toco irte con esa, entonces pense por un momento como zorito" es tan penoso seguro que se ira por el camina mas peligroso y menos concurrido  
_**_pensamientos de zoro:**_ realmente soy tan predecible  
El mayor lo miro y vio que este estaba haciendo un mohin en forma de reproche se veia tan tierno _( mihawk los dos pensamos igual vamos violalo nadie te esta viendo¡)_  
**_mihawk:** vamos zoro no te molestes  
Y le beso la frente ante tal accion el peliverde se puso rojo, rojisimo,rojisisimo  
**_zoro:**si_susurrado  
El moreno le dedico una sonrisa el peliverde realmete amaba esas sonrisas, sus palabras, sus besos todo de el; llegaron a su hogar, el mayor se sento en el sofa estaba cansado, el peliverde lo miro queria agradecerle pero no sabia como en eso aparece alios  
**_alios:** hola zorito veo que te ha esta lledo muy bien ehh picaron_dandole leves codasos_  
**_zoro:** si, si como digas_en voz baja_  
**_alios:** que te pasa? Es raro que no quieras formar pelea?  
**_zoro:** es que... Quiero agradecerle a mihawk por haberme salvado_en voz baja_  
**_alios:** zorito dime una cosa te haces o eres idiota? Mirate como estas vestido ve y hasle un espectaculo  
**_zoro:** nose.. No estoy seguro_en voz baja_  
**_alios:** vamos todo hombre desea algo haci te lo aseguro  
**_zoro:** alios..._en voz baja_  
**_alios:** que pasa?  
**_zoro:** dime porque no has aparecido en estos dias?_ en voz baja_  
**_alios:** pues porque zorito no tenia necesidad te estaba llendo muy bien, no te repremias, yo soy mas como tu deseo aculto la que te empuja a que cumplas lo que quieres_sonrisa_ahora ve y quiero que hagas el espectaculo mas sexy que haya visto  
**_zoro:**p..p..pe...ro  
**_alios:** nada de peros quiero que vallas haya_señalando al pelinegro_ y lo violes con todas tus fuerzas  
**_zoro:**sabes que en esta relacion soy el pasivo verdad?_voz baja_  
**_alios:**ay¡ si se me olvidaba que eras el uke jejeje ...bueno¡ quiero que vallas y proboques una vez mas a mihi-nii para que te viole lo mas fuerte que pueda  
**_zoro:** sabes eres una pervertida  
**_alios:** si,si, como digas ve ya  
Zoro se armo de todo el valor que pudo recolectar y se dirigio a donde estaba el pelinegro cuando ya estaba enfrente de el ,lo miro por un rato  
**_alios:** vamos zoro,vamos zoro  
_**_pensamientos de zoro:**_ ahh_(botando aire)_ vamos yo puedo  
El mayor no sabia que era lo que queria hacer el peliverde, cuando estubo apunto de decir algo el menor se sento en sus piernas y lo beso, el pelinegro estaba sorprendido el siempre era el que tomaba la iniciativa, comenzaron a enredar sus lenguas hasta que se tubieron que separar por falta de oxigeno  
**_zoro:** que desea amo_en tono sexy_  
**_mihawk:** a ti  
Se volvieron a besar, tanta era la exitacion que cayeron al piso, rodando muebles y tumbandolos , la verdad no les importaba si se partia algo_(dios porque,porque¡zoro tiene tanta suerte¡)_despues de rodar y rodar por toda la sala, llegaron al baño, ahi se estamparon contra la pared prendiendo la ducha se estaban mojando pero eso no les importaba,despues rodaron un poco por las paredes hasta que se tropezaron con la bañera y calleron en esta que por casualidad estaba llena de agua tibia(ummm todo estaba friamente calculado verdad madara)se miraron por un momento y calleron en la cuenta de que habian hecho un desastre  
**__pensamientos de zoro:_** woow  
**_mihawk:** tendremos que recoger despues  
**_zoro:** s-si  
Se comenzaron a quitar la ropa, ya que estaban en el baño tenian que aprovechar y darse una duchita pero mas que ducha tenian en mente otra cosa; ya desnudos comenzaron otra vez a besarse, se separaron y el pelinegro comenzo a besar y a dejar su marca en el cuello del peliverde,lamio su oreja y la mordia suavemente, a zoro se le escapaban gemidos sonoros realmente le gustaba que mihawk le hiciera eso, despues de jugar con su oreja aharro el miembro del menor y comenzo a masturbarlo  
**_zoro:** ah..ah...mi..mihawk..me...me vengo  
**_mihawk:** no te preocupes  
Y haci el agua de la bañera se mezclo con el semen del peliverde,despues de haberlo masturbado dirigio uno de sus dedos a la entrada de su uke pero este comenzo a hacer caras raras"  
**_mihawk: **que pasa zoro?  
**_zoro:** es que me entro un poco de agua y esta caliente  
**_mihawk:** quieres que pare?  
**_zoro:**no, no sique  
El pelinegro despues metio otro y comenzo a sacarlos y a meterlos como simulando estocadas, despues los saco y metio poco a poco su erecto pene para coemnzar a moverse fuertemente, al peliverde le gustaba la sensacion que tenia ahora no era dolor, ni nada de eso , era un placer inexplicable talvez era por el agua caliente que sentia eso,haci que el comenzo a mover sus caderas para sentir mas esa sensacion,duraron en el baño por un largo rato, se vinieron varias veces pero la verdad era que estaban muy exitados_(baba* baba*/ nagato: oye el teclado¡)_cuando salieron se pusieron sus pijamas y se tiraron en la cama, estaban realmente cansados especialmente zoro, se buscaron y se abrazaron  
**_zoro:** te amo y no quiero separarme de ti  
**_mihawk:** yo tambien zoro  
Y despues de dicho esto se quedaron dormidos.  
Alios que no habia desaparecido y habia visto todo el show que habian hecho solamente pudo sonreir  
**_alios:**woow realmente...estoy sorprendida...pero alegre porque le diste unas gracias que nunca olvidara_sonrisa_

/

**Notas finales:**

**_yo:**niiiii tobi donde estas  
y tobi sale del cuarto donde se encontraba con madara y zetsu  
**_tobi:** cansadoo_cae en el suelo y sale su alma al estilo anime_  
**_yo:** realmete se pasaron que hicieron alli adentro?  
**_zetsu:** pues todas las poses del kamasutra  
**_yo:** que?¡ acaso lo quieren matar...y hiceron el salto del armario?  
**_zetsu:** pues ese lo hiso madara  
**_yo:** que encerio?  
**_madara: **si algun problema  
**_yo:** no nada bueno...pobre de tobi le queria dar las gracias pero lo mataron a punta de placer -.- ah! y a ti tambien madara  
**_madara:** claro  
**_ yo:** bueno y no vallan a pensar que ese es el final que todavia falta mas drama muhahahahaha  
**_pensamientos de zetsu y madara:** que se le hira a ocurrir a esta desquiciada -.-

**_PD: QUIERO QUE ME DEN UN ABRAZO DE OSO! _**  
_PD2: gacias nagato-nii por decirme que estaba babeando el teclado  
**_nagato:**no te preocupes tu sabes que akatsuki siempre te ayudara  
**_yo:** si, si por eso te amo tambien, aunque tengas esos receptores de chakra y estes en silla de ruedas_sonrisitas_


	17. Chapter 16

era una mañana hermosa, los pajaritos cantaban, los niños jugaban pokemon y las madres cotilleaban, en un apartamento muy desordenado estaban nuestros 2 protagonistas durmiendo muy tranquilamente ya que no habia que trabajar ni estudiar ( -.- que suerte la que tienen), el primero en levantarse fue mihawk este organizo la casa ( que estaba hecha una etcetera) despues se baño y se fue a cocinar, al rato se levanto zoro este nada mas se puso la pijama ( estaba desnudo despues de todo mis queridas amigas y la pijama que se puso es la de vaquita XD) y fue a ver t.v en la sala en eso tocan la puerta

**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG**

**_mihawk:** zoro porfavor abre la puerta  
**_zoro:** si mama _ en tono aburrido_

el peliverde se dirigio a la puerta y la abrio, vio que estaba un hombre alto de piel morena, pelo rubio, tenia puesto unas gafas de sol , una bufanda de plumas rosa, una camisa blanca con rayas rojas, un cinturón verde, y pantalones de color naranja con rayas blancas, para los ojos de zoro era un bicho raro _( para mi ser exotico )_

**_¡?:** hola se ecuentra mihi?  
**_zoro:** ehh, si ya lo llamo...¡MIHAWK HAY UN HOMBRE QUE TE BUSCA!  
**_mihawk:**¿quien es zoro?

en eso el pelinegro se asoma y se queda petrificado

**_mihawk:** z-zoro alejate de la puerta ahora mismo  
**_zoro:** que?  
**_¡?:** hay vamos no seas haci de malo conmigo_ haciendo carita de perro degollado_  
**_mihawk:** claro doflamingo, ahora largate de mi casa  
**_doflamingo:** si pero antes de irme te dire que hoy es nuestra reunion anual y tienes que ir  
**_mihawk:** claro que no ire ahora largate  
**_doflamingo:** sabia que te rehusarias, por eso cree un plan

en eso agarro al peliverde de la camisa y lo abrazo

**_doflamingo:** si no vienes quien sabe que hare con este cayito de fresa

zoro intento safarse pero el rubio le dio un golpe en el cuello al estilo austing power y se quedo K.O

**_doflamingo:** bueno yo me desaparesco de aqui! adios!  
**_mihawk:** espera!

el rubio salio corriendo a toda velocidad cargando al peliverde hacia su coche, mihawk estaba corriendo detras de el pero no lo lograba alcanzar, doflamingo llego a su coche y lo abrio rapidamente puso a zoro al lado y arranco

**_mihawk:** maldición!

el pelinegro alzo la mano y paro un taxi

**_mihawk:** lleveme a holly hills

**__  
en otro lugar_**

zoro comenzaba a abrir los ojos y vio que estaba en una habitacion diferente, en eso recordo lo que habia pasado

**_zoro:** oohhh es verdad me secuertraron  
**_doflamingo:** hay vamos que no te secuestre

el menor se sobresalto al ver al rubio recostado en la puerta

**_zoro: **y como le podría decir? a cambio para que me trajiste  
**_doflamingo:** si que eres un despistado, te traje para que el amargado de mihi venga  
**_zoro:** sabes si me lo hubieras explicado bien no me habría rehusado -.-  
**_doflamingo:**bueno, bueno eso ya quedo en el pasado,ahora venga vamos a la sala que de seguro en unas horas llega mihawk  
**_zoro:** si

los dos se fueron a la sala, en la trayectoria el peliverde logro captar que era una mansión, tenia varias pinturas colgadas, ventanas que mostraban grandes jardines

**_zoro:** y... todo esto es tuyo?  
**_doflamingo:** claro de quien crees que seria?

cuando llegaron a la sala vio que habían cuatro hombres sentados en unos sillones entre esos estaba shanks su profesor, un hombre con una cicatriz que le surcaba la cara_ (cocodrilo)_ otro que parecía un luchador de sumo_ ( jinbe)_ y por ultimo estaba uno que parecía gótico _(moria) _

**_shanks:** ohh doflamingo ya llegaste ummm veo que no trajiste a mihi-chan eso quiere decir que se rehusó  
**_jinbe:** el siempre es así de aburrido  
**_shanks:** si es verdad jinbe pero no es el unico con esa actitud  
**_jinbe:** si cocodrilo tiene la misma actitud pero la de el esta acompañada con una de asecino en serie a punto de salir  
**_cocodrilo:** si y no me extrañaria si los matara ahora mismo  
**_shanks:** jajajaja coco tu tan gracioso como siempre, y tu que opinas moria estas de acuerdo con nosotros?  
**_moria:** si son unos aguafiestas, que lastima que no este hancock ella le ponía emoción a las fiestas kishishishi  
**_cocodrilo:** callense trió de estúpidos  
**_shanks:** uhhhh a coco le gusta hancock  
**_cocodrilo:** cállate imbécil y deja de llamarme así!

estos dos estaban apunto de pelear pero fueron interrumpidos por doflamingo

**_doflamingo:** cálmense, cálmense, miren les presentare a alguien , para los que no le conocen este muchachito_señalando al peliverde_es el novio de mihi y se llama zoro y esta aquí para satisfacer nuestras necesidades  
**_zoro:** que¡?  
**_doflamingo:**jajajaja es broma cálmate  
**_moria:** ohh ese es el novio de mihawk yo creia que seria mas... frió  
**_doflamingo:** yo también me sorprendí cuando me lo mostro hancock en una foto que me envio  
_**_pensamientos de zoro:**_ no puedo creer que la profesora hancock se junte con esta gente  
**_doflamingo:** vengan y les muestro la foto se veia tan tiernoo_ en tono meloso_

en eso el rubio saca su celular y pone la foto, la cual era en la que estaba vestido de neko-maid  
**_moria:** ...mihawk siempre se lleva los buenos  
**_jinbe:** estoy de acuerdo  
**_shanks:** si ese dia se veía muy bien  
**_doflamingo:**me hubiera gustado estar ahí y tomarle yo mismo mas fotos  
**_jinbe:** calmate, que ya tiene dueño  
**_cocodrilo:** si mihawk de oyera de seguro te mataría  
**_doflamingo: **pero no esta así que aprovechare mientras!, ven zoro!  
**_zoro: **que?

antes de que el peliverde pudiera rehusarce el mayor se lo cargo en el hombro y se lo llevo a otra habitacion

**_moria:** se lo violara?  
**_shanks:** crees que si se lo fuera a violar lo hubiera dejado irse?  
**_moria:** ummm creo que no  
**_jinbe:** de seguro se lo llevo para cambiarle de ropa, a cambio si hiciera eso cocodrilo lo hubiera matado  
**_cocodrilo:** ummm presiento que tres personas tendrán un accidente  
**_shanks: **hiii sera mejor que nos callemos  
**_moria:** apartando el tema que raro que mihawk no haya llegado  
**_jinbe: **y tu crees que doflamingo no le hiba a poner trampas en el camino para que se demorase  
**_moria:** si es verdad kishishishi minimo lo esta haciendo por desquite

en eso comenzo a sonar el timbre

**DINNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG DONGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**_shanks:** sera mihawk  
**_jinbe:** ire abrir

cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron a un mihawk con un aura de "te matare"

**_mihawk:** donde esta zoro?_en tono serio y amenazador_  
**_cocodrilo:** esta en el cuarto de doflamingo junto con el

dicho esto el pelinegro atraveso la sala, para ir al cuarto mencionado, cuando desapareció de la vista de los presentes estos dijeron...

**_moria:** lo matara  
**_jinbe:** ire a llamar una ambulancia

mihawk llego, pero antes de abrir la puerta se percato de que habia mucho ruido en esa habitacion, tomo la manija de la puerta y la abrio para encontrarse con...

**Notas finales:**

espero que les haya gustado aunque creo que quedo aburrido nose, me estoy oxidando pokemon me tiene enviciada tengo que dejarlo jajajaja XD y tratare de no demorarme mucho, ya que recibí el insulto de una prima diciendome

**_prima:** deja de jugaa pokemon y ponte a continuar el fic pokemaniatica  
yo se que lo dijo con la mejor intencion asi que le agradesco jajaja wan wan

**pD: ME GUSTA EL PASTEL Y LOS ABRAZOS DE OSO  
pd2: mis zetsus desaparecieron D:**


	18. Chapter 17

Wan wan HOLA NAKAMAS como andAn, bueno lo primero que les queria decir era que me perdonen por la demora no tenia mucha inspiracion haci que decidi hacer un receso...

**_tobi:** buuu lucy eres una mentirosa, di la verdad, te pusiste a ver gintama, eureka seven y sword art online  
**_yo:** mentiroso! no tenia inspiracion  
**_zetsu:** lucy aceptalo te olvidadeste del fic por ponerte a ver eso, ah tobi y te falto decir naruto  
**_tobi:** siii buuu mentirosaa!  
**_yo:** ash! bueno si lo acepto me puse a ver todos esos animes para ver si conseguia ayuda  
**_madara:** vamos tobi no la molestes que esta en la epoca de la rebeldia  
**_yo:** pero...que carajos eso que tiene que ver!  
_RUIDO DE PELEA EN EL FONDO_  
**_tobi:** bueno como esos dos andan peleando dire que AQUI ESTA LA CONTI Wiiii

**Para encontrarse con**...un zoro semidesnudo y siendo toqueteado por doflamingo, esa escena fue la gota que reboso el vaso ,zoro se percato de la presencia del pelinegro

**_zoro: **mi...mi...mihawk no es lo que piensas!  
**_doflamingo:** oh hola mihi si que te demoraste al ve...

**PLAF **..._*sonido de golpe*_

El rubio no fue capaz de terminar la palabra porque recibió un puño en toda la cara haciendo que girara unas 20 veces en el aire antes de caer al suelo

**_mihawk:** aleja tus sucias manos de zoro pedofilo  
**_doflamingo:** ouch, pero que te pasa! Y aquí el pedofilo no soy yo!  
**_mihawk:** me importa un carajo te lo ibas a violar, sabiendo que iba a venir yo!_en tono enojado_  
**_doflamingo:** que!? Yo no me lo iba violar solamente le estaba tomando unas medidas  
**_mihawk:** zoro es eso cierto?  
**_zoro:** si, es cierto, me estaba tomando unas medidas para buscarme una ropa que ponerme  
**_mihawk:** bueno, eso ya no importa por que nos vamos ya  
El pelinegro agarro el brazo del menor y lo comenzó a arrastrar fuera de la habitación  
**_zoro:** n...no espera mihawk  
**_mihawk:** que pasa?  
**_zoro:** es...es que yo no me quiero ir  
**_mihawk:** que?  
**_zoro:** si, es que doflamingo me prometió que me enseñaría unas cosas  
**_doflamingo:** es verdad, deja que se quede  
el rubio puso una mano en el hombro del peliverde pero al sentir una mirada asesina seguida por un gruñido por parte de mihawk la retiro enseguida  
**_mihawk:** zoro sabes que si le das la mano a este rufian te agarrara el brazo completo  
**_doflamingo:** oye!  
**_zoro:** vamos no te preocupes, que si intenta algo me defiendo

_**...Momentos decisivos de silencio ...**_

**_mihawk:** bueno esta bien, pero para asegurarme que no pasara nada raro me quedare  
**_doflamingo: **ya esta decidido , ahora a buscar alguna prenda que te quede

**_...mientras tanto en la sala..._**

**_shanks:** oigan no creen que hay mucho jaleo en esa habitacion?  
**_jinbe:** lo estará matando?  
**_moria:** tal vez esta bailando sobre su cuerpo  
**_cocodrilo:** yo creo que estan exagerando, mihawk no llegaria tan lejos  
**_De repente el ruido que salia de la habitacion de doflamingo ceso_**  
**_cocodrilo:** ...esta bien creo que me equivoque, que alguien valla haber que esta pasando  
**_moria:** estas loco! Seguro que si entramos tambien nos mata para que no haya testigos  
**_jinbe:** ahora si que estamos exagerando conocemos muy bien a mihawk seguro que estan discutiendo como siempre  
**_shanks:** si pero de las discusiones pasan a los golpes y de los golpes a un muerto en el cuarto  
**_cocodrilo:** tranquilos , estamos haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua

**_Se escucha un golpe y despues un grito en la habitacion de doflamingo_**

**_shanks:** lo mato! Seguro que lo mato!  
**_jinbe:** no puede ser posible  
**_moria:** iremos a la carcel por complices  
**_cocodrilo:** que alquien valla a abrir esa puta puerta de una vez!

De repente las puertas de la habitacion en cuestion se abrieron revelando a un mihawk muy sereno, seguido de un doflamingo lleno de chichones y por ultimo un zoro bien vestido con unos jeans negros rotos y una camisa de rayas negras y cuadros verdes, con unos zapatos converse

**_shanks:** haci que no lo mataste?  
**_mihawk:** que? Y porque lo mataria?  
**_moria:** bueno... Como entraste con una cara de asesino pensamos que lo rebanarías y luego bailarias sobre sus pedacitos  
**_mihawk:** Creo que exageraron_con una gotita en la cabeza_  
**_cocodrilo:** ya decia yo que mihawk no estaba tan loco como para hacer eso  
**_shanks: **caso resuelto entonces...pero porque había tanto ruido en la habitacion?  
**_zoro:** buenoooo, era porque doflamingo se puso a vestirme con ropas raras y a mihawk le dio rabia así que le propino varios golpes para que se pusiera serio  
**_shanks, jinbe, moria:** ahhhh yaaa  
**_doflamingo:** ahora si que comience la fiesta!  
Este dio unas palmadas, de repente una puerta se abrio y comenzaron a salir varios cocineros con diferentes platillos y los dejaron sobre la mesa

**_shanks:** woow doffamenfgo tfu sfi quef safbesf hafcerf unfa bufna fiesftaf  
**_jinbe:** traga antes de hablar

Zoro se quedo sorprendido habian diferentes platillos, desde comida elegante hasta comida rapida no cabe decir que tambien habia dulces lo cual hiso que el peliverde se le saliera un hilito de baba

**_mihawk:** zoro se te cae la baba  
**_zoro:** a lo siento  
**_doflamingo:** venga zorito a comer  
**_zoro:** seehh!  
Y dicho esto el menor salio corriendo en direccion a los dulces  
**_doflamingo:** si que te conseguiste una buena pareja  
**_mihawk:** si y es mia_ mirandolo amenazadoramente_  
**_doflamingo:** vamos, vamos, no me mires haci, que no te lo voy a quitar solamente te queria decir que lo cuides  
**_mihawk:** no me lo tienes que decir  
**_doflamingo:** y es mejor que lo vallas a cuidar ahora que comiendo todos esos dulces seguro que le da algo  
**_mihawk:** ahh_(suspirando)_ cierto

Pasaban las horas y todo el mundo se divertia, cuando se acabo la comida ( se la comio toda shanks XD) los 6 hombres y el unico adolescente se sentaron en los muebles de la sala a conversar sobre su pasado y el presente

**_moria:** entonces me case pero a la semana me divorcie de ella porque era una regguetonera  
**_jinbe:** pobre de ti, eres un fracaso para el amor  
**_moria:** mira quien habla tu ni siquiera tienes novia  
**_jinbe:** no tengo novia pero si esposa  
**_moria:** no puede ser, es mentira verdad?  
**_jinbe:** no aqui tengo unas fotos_ sacando billetera y mostrando fotos_  
**_moria:** nooooohhhh_en tono dramatico_  
**_zoro:** jejejejeje ahh si acordandome ahora doflamingo me dijiste que me mostrarias los albunes de fotos de cuando estaban en preparatoria  
**_cocodrilo:** aun tienes esas fotos de cuando eramos jovenes?  
**_jinbe:** ahh esas temporadas cuando los profesores nos hechaban la bronca jajaja  
**_doflamingo:** ahh si es verdad ya los traigo  
El rubio salio corriendo a su habitacion y despues de un rato volvio con tres albunes  
**_doflamingo:**bueno aqui estan_ dejandolos sobre la mesa_  
Zoro les hecho una ojeada en algunas salia un shanks haciéndole bromas a los profesores, en otras salia jinbe en el club de sumo, moria cantando en el salon, cocodrilo rodiado de chicas, doflamingo haciendo de chulo, hancock rodeada de chicos, y por ultimo un mihawk joven leyendo

**_zoro:** ohhh , se tuvieron que divertir bastante  
**_shanks:** y no te equivocas en nada, se acuerdan cuando le hicimos la broma al profesor rayleigh?  
**_jinbe:** si, jajaja pusiste un cubo de mantequilla ensima de la puerta y le callo de lleno cuando la abrio jajajaja  
**_moria:** yo me acuerdo de eso tambien, te castigaron y de paso nos llevaste a nosotros 5 sin haber hecho nada  
**_cocodrilo:** mihawk te metio una por haberlo culpado  
**_mihawk:** se lo busco el solito por mentiroso  
**_shanks:** uhh se ve que no aguantas bromas  
Zoro seguia pasando las paginas, se entero por una foto que el instituto al que habian ido era al suyo, siguio pasando las paginas hasta que se encontro con una foto que...  
**_zoro:** jajajajajajajajaja  
**_mihawk:** eh? Que pasa zoro?  
**_zoro: **jajajajaja mi...jajajajaja la...la foto jajajaja  
El pelinegro dirigio la vista hacia lo indicado y vio que era una foto de el vestido de mujer  
**_mihawk:** que hace esa foto ahi?  
**_doflamingo:** cual foto?  
**_mihawk:** esta foto!_lanzandole el libro a la cara_  
**_doflamingo:** ouch...a esa foto, se me habia olvidado que estaba  
**_mihawk: **no te dije que la rompieras  
**_zoro:** jajajajajajajaja  
**_shanks:** valla zoro creo que deberías dejarte de reir porque a ti también te toco vestirte de mujer  
**_zoro:**ja...ja...uhhhh  
**_moria:** kishishishi  
**_mihawk:** doflamingo te veo rompela ya  
**_doflamingo:** si, si no te pongas rabioso por eso  
**_zoro:** y diganme como fue que mihawk termino haci?  
**_shanks:** te contare, fue en los dias del festival del colegio, nuestro curso decidio hacer un cafe fantasia, hancock se ofrecio a traer los trajes pero por desgracia ocurrio un error de calculo y a mihawk le trajo un disfraz de mujer, el al principio se rehusó pero despues acepto nose como hiso hancock para convencerlo y seguira siendo un misterio  
**_zoro:** ahhh ya...esperen un momento a mi tambien me hicieron esa broma!no sera que...  
A shanks le comenzaron a salir un poco de gotas detras de su cabeza  
**_zoro:** fue el destino el que nos hiso esto  
**_shanks:** ufff  
**_doflamingo:** bueno ahora comienza la segunda etapa de la fiesta¡la hora de la bebeta  
**_moria:** si alcohol  
**_cocodrilo:** por fin  
**_jinbe:** aqui traigo las botellas¡  
**_doflamingo:** ten toma zoro  
**_mihawk:** espera un momento él todavia es menor de edad  
**_zoro:** no te preocupes, mi mama a veces me daba de beber haci que estoy acostumbrado al alcohol  
**_moria:** para mi el ya tiene edad de beber haci que dejalo hombre

Todos estaban bebiendo, menos mihawk, eso al peliverde le llamo la atencion  
**_zoro:** shanks, porque mihawk no toma?  
**_shanks:** buenooo, el antes tomaba pero un dia se emborracho tanto que se desnudo y comenzo a correr por toda la casa en pelotas  
**_zoro:** que?!  
**_doflamingo:** si lo tuviste que haber visto ese dia, por poquito y se escapa de la casa jajajaja  
**_cocodrilo:** y desde ese dia le tiene miedo a emboracharse  
**_moria:** por eso no bebe kishishishi  
**_zoro:** ahhh  
**_doflamingo:** ya que no estas haciendo nada, porque no vas a comprar unos pasabocas mihi  
**_mihawk:** porque no buscas en tu cocina?  
**_doflamingo:** porque cierta persona se comio la casa entera  
**_shanks:** ehh que no fui el unico  
**_mihawk:** ahh esta bien  
**_zoro:** ehh mihawk  
**_mihawk:** que pasa zoro?  
**_zoro**: me podrias traer un poco de ankoromochi*  
**_mihawk:** que mas dulce!  
**_zoro: **vamos solamente un poquito_ haciendo cara de cachorrito__(umm luffy le enseñaste tus manias verdad? XD)_  
**_mihawk:** ash , esta bien

**Notas finales:**

bueno hasta aqui dejo el capitulo mañana subo el siguiente se los prometo lo juro por mi pastel de chocolate , aqui les va una aclaracion el** ANKOROMOCHI: es un dulce japones que consiste en pastel de arroz cubierto con salsa de frijoles verdes.**  
la verdad era que el capitulo seguia, cuando lo escribi en word vi que ya llevaba como 6 paginas y aumentando haci que decidi cortarlo y subirlo hasta esta parte, se me hiso un poquito subirlo ya que estaba viendo gintama ( es que ese anime es super chido) pero mi **_conciencia me dijo:** ´lucy´( ya saben que no me llamo asi verdad ) tienes que subir el fic HACI QUE DEJA DE ESTAR VIENDO GILIPOLLECES y ponte a escribir floja pervertida.

**PD: quisiera ser un bollo de queso para no tener tantos problemas **


End file.
